Unshakeable Honor
by TheBachbeard
Summary: The Thousand Year Blood war goes badly for the Shinigami. Continues from chapter 505 of the manga and takes place from the perspective of various Shinigami and Quincy, Komamura in particular.
1. Chapter 1

The sounds of death filled the air of the Seireitei, but the Captain of the 7th Division showed no obvious reaction to the din as he faced his opponent. Behind him stood his faithful subordinates, Iba and several other men who Komamura knew personally. The bestial Captain was known to have the best relationship with his men in the Gotei; he was more than their commander. He knew their hopes, their dreams, and their fears. He was their friend, a role model, a father to some of them. But now some of them still appeared uncertain as they looked ahead at the small but ferocious warrior who had cut down so many of their comrades.

"But…But sir…How can we stand against somebody like this? W-we'll only get in your way…" The man shifted the grip of his sweat coated hands on his weapon, glancing up at Komamura. The dog-like captain did not even turn his head, merely adjusting his stance as if he was about to spring at the Quincy. "Kazuma." Just the sound of the captain's deep voice speaking his name seemed to reassure the Shinigami a bit, his posture gaining a bit more confidence.

"Do you truly believe that? That you and your fellow officers are of no use? Why do you think the Gotei 13 is comprised of thousands of Shinigami when there are so few of us capable of fighting at the level of a captain if any person with less strength than that is useless? You are all precious members of my division. No matter how slight, any can make a difference if they have the will to stand up and do so. Always remember this!" He took a breath before opening his mouth again, but was interrupted by an arrow of reishi as it narrowly missed his head.

"Enough of your stupid ranting! Shut up and get ready to die!" Bambietta Basterbine glared at Komamura, the small crossbow she had formed in her free hand slowly vanishing. His gaze focused on the girl in front of him again, blinking. "Why did you do that?"

In way of answer, the Quincy vanished into the air. Komamura abruptly spun around on instinct just in time to parry her scimitar. Their swords clanged together as the much smaller girl unsuccessfully attempted to overpower the captain. "So you'd stop constantly spouting that crap, obviously!" Her face showed strain as she pulled back to launch a series of jabs at Komamura's torso. "That's not what I meant," the Shinigami continued. "Why didn't you actually shoot me if you mean to kill me?" The girl's eyes widened, the speed of her attacks slowing in a moment of confusion to allow Komamura to reach out and seize her sword near the hilt with a heavily armored fist. "I have seen killers. I have fought them. Felt the lust for carnage from each one. You may have cut down some of my men, but I feel no pride in that from you." The man exerted his massive strength, turning and hurling Bambietta into one of the few remaining buildings in the area.

Steeling herself, the Quincy managed to activate her Blut Vein before impact, the crash doing little besides nearly causing her to lose her cap. Komamura was on her in an instant, barely allowing her enough time to regain her footing. Bambietta rolled out of the way as his enormous foot smashed down where she had laid a moment before. The ground around them was actually shaking under the force of the man's blow, Bambietta realized as a crater seemed to open out of nowhere from the impact of the Shinigami's kick. As the dust cleared, Komamura turned to face her once more. "It takes a certain kind of mind to be a killer. To revel in death. A sick craving for blood, which I do not feel from your blade. You are not a killer. And that is why I still find it in myself to forgive you for slaying my men."

Bambietta stared dumbfounded at Komamura, who calmly returned her stare with a look that encompassed both pity and resolve. "W-what…What the hell are you going on about now?! You don't think I'm a killer?! I killed your men! We Stern Ritter are here to exterminate all of you Shinigami down to the last remnant of your pathetic race! Trying to talk to the enemy? That's what a weakling does! We of the Vandenreich have no patience for crap like that. We have nothing to say to the scum who butchered our race!" '_Or at least that's what Hauptmann always told me…'_ She thought, thinking about the older glasses wearing man who was known unconditionally as the strongest of the Stern Ritter, idolized by many of the Vandenreich including her.

"If talking to the enemy is the action of a weakling, then why have you not been able to kill me yet?" Komamura replied mildly. Her expression changed to a sullen glare in response. The Captain let out a heavy sigh as gathered his thoughts, looking up at the sky. "Of all the decisions which Genryuusai-sama has made over the years…I would never presume to question his authority, to pretend that my judgment is superior to his…But still, I my heart cannot help but whisper to me. This thing was wrong." His gaze slowly traveled to the cracked ground at his feet. "It may seem selfish of me to say this, but I am glad I did not have to take part in the massacre. And I am truly sorry for the wrongs my people have committed upon yours."

For the first time since the invasion began, doubt began to gnaw at the mind of Stern Ritter E. Nobody had told her that some Shinigami showed remorse. This one actually appeared genuinely saddened by the wrongs his race had been responsible for. However, she supposed the only ones among the Vandenreich who had met a Shinigami were his majesty and Hauptmann, and asking the two who despised the Shinigami the most if their hated enemy was at all redeemable was not healthy to say the least.

His eyes locked with Bambietta's again, but this time there was grim determination in them. "However. That does not excuse the actions of this "Vandenreich" as you call it in the slightest. Your organization is now committing the very same atrocities which you condemn us for. How many of us currently living in Seireitei do you truly believe had a part in the last war? Less than ten at the greatest. And yet you would kill us all in order to deal out your so called justice? How can your revenge justify the loss of so many lives? To say nothing of the countless human souls who would be devoured by Hollows without our intervention?" The man let out a heavy sigh. "I know that the Gotei 13 is no pinnacle of truth and justice. All too well." His thoughts drifted back as they often did, to an old friend who had been greatly wronged by the "justice" of the Gotei. He remembered the rumors of the gruesome experiments that every Shinigami knew took place within the halls of the Research and Development Institute. "But. I do know one thing for certain. It is necessary. And I will not see the fall of everything that the great man who saved my life has strived for." He gritted his teeth, once more taking a combative stance. "I can feel how hopeless things appear. The dwindling reiatsu of the others. But I shall fight the Vandenreich with every ounce of strength I can muster, until my body is reduced to nothing if that is what it takes to hold you back for even a single second! Roar…Tenken!"

The Captain threw his weight into a sudden punch to the air in front of him, an enormous armored fist materializing in the air before him as it rushed towards the Quincy. The girl smirked, slashing at the oncoming attack with her scimitar. The hand and forearm of his Shikai splitting in half before the attack reached its target, Komamura wasted no time in following up on the strike. His blade swung forward, the other giant arm of his Shikai sweeping towards Bambietta in an arc. _'Of course. He's just like the others. An enemy. He can't look past his blind loyalty to see true justice. He's wrong…Right?'_ The massive weapon struck her own sword head on, a massive column of dust being blasted into the sky from the impact. A cheer went up from the surrounding Shinigami, only to be quickly silenced as the girl slowly walked out into the open, not a scratch on her. _'This is ridiculous…I've wasted far too much time here. I'll..I'll kill him. Right now!'_

"That's it, doggie!" Bambietta cried with a laugh, regaining her initial attitude as she produced the medallion that had stolen away Komamura's Bankai. She raised it up in front of her, the device glowing with an eerie light as reishi seemed to stream from each point of the symbol emblazoned on the medal, flowing behind her and together as it began to form a familiar imposing figure. "Let's see how you like being killed by your own Bankai! What did you say this was? Go, Tengen Toppa whatever the hell!" The Captain's eyes widened as the enormous samurai that had fought at his side so many times before now loomed over him, fully prepared to pulverize its former master. "Crush him!" Komamura barely had enough time to leap into the air as the massive blade came down where he had been standing an instant before. He was in the air to the left of Tengen in a flash, but the armored forearm lashed out quicker than even he had expected it to, and the Shinigami was caught off guard as he was sent crashing into the remains of his own division as if he was nothing but a fly.

"Like that, Shinigami? Looks like using my Blut Arterie also boosts your…Oh, I'm sorry. I mean my new Bankai!" A coughing Komamura pulled himself from the rubble, wincing as he gripped his left arm. Some part of him pointed out the irony of the situation as he remembered a figured clad in white emerging from the wreckage just as he did now. _'Unfortunately, I lack his regenerative ability…With her somehow increasing Tengen's power, even I'd be unlikely to survive many more strikes…' _

Bambietta frowned, surveying the area of his crash as dust filled the air. "Is that it? Weak...If you're napping, I guess I'll just have to play with your little friends!" Tengen immediately turned at her command, swinging its giant weapon once more. The attack smote the ground…But not the men of the 7th Division. The swing had been aimed merely at the ground in front of their gathered squad, the sheer force of the impact lifting most of them off their feet and sending them flying helplessly through the air. The Quincy giggled at the sound of their screams, terror and pain in their voices as a few were hurled from the battlefield. Others crashed into what remained of the ruined structures of the Seireitei. Iba Tetsuzaemon stood alone, a solitary figure amid the storm of debris that had been kicked up by the attack.

"Hmm?" Bambietta raised an eyebrow at the only man who had not even flinched from the shockwave. "Not impressed? Maybe you need a closer shave…Speaking of which, that stupid looking mustache could use one." The Vice Captain cracked his neck, smirking at the Quincy, acting as if the giant looming over him was a nonexistent threat. "Hmph. I guess a little girl like you can't appreciate manliness such as this. Or honor, if you have to use somebody else's own weapon against them to win. I've seen Komamura-taichou's Bankai before. You expect me to run and hide? It's far scarier in his hands that it'll ever be in yours." The Shinigami had already activated his Shikai, weapon held high as he prepared to charge the enemy one final time. "Give me a real death, would ya? Show some guts and do it yourself." _'Heh, that was a good speech. Bet taichou would be proud of it. Go good at my funeral if anybody survives this and cares.'_ With a roar of pride, Iba dashed towards Bambietta. He never reached his target, a shining arrow flashing towards him and catching the man in the right shoulder, stopping him in his tracks and impaling him to a chunk of rubble behind him.

"Would you damn idiots stop calling me a little girl?! I'm a bit small, but who the hell cares?! I'm still kicking your asses!" The Quincy girl raged as Tengen lifted its sword over the groaning Iba once more. "Maybe I would have listened to you if not for that!" Iba groaned, futilely trying to pull the arrow out of his shoulder to escape the incoming end. _'Gotta move…Shit…'_

The blade fell, but Iba failed to even flinch. He faced the sword grimly as it rushed to finish the job. With only an instant left before his death, something appeared out of nowhere in front of him. The blow halted. Iba shook his head to make sure he hadn't begun hallucinating. Komamura stood before him, sword raised above his head and braced with his free arm against the crushing force above him. Strain was evident on his face, and Iba could clearly see him battling his own pain as well as Tengen's strength as he barely resisted the force of his own Bankai. Bambietta's mouth fell open in disbelief. "W-why did you do that? Shinigami are supposed to be killers! You're all taught to kill the enemy from behind if you have an opening, not to risk yourself like this!"

The Captain panted heavily as he pitted his massive strength against that of his Bankai, slowly but surely losing ground as Tengen's sword dropped lower and lower. Each word sounded like it put him through agonizing pain to utter, but still he spoke. "Perhaps…That is the official rule…But a rule I shall never follow…I value every life in the Seireitei…My men…The others…Even yours." Komamura dropped to one knee as he continued to strain against the overwhelming pressure, his eyelids beginning to droop as he began to lose feeling in his body. "Tetsuzaemon…" He breathed. "I am sorry…"

Bambietta stared at the Captain, unable of comprehending what he was still insisting_. 'He's nothing like we were ever told about Shinigami…He should be cold, unfeeling and only caring about winning. He's got to be lying! But why? He's about to die, why would he lie even now?! He's apologizing to his men…Claiming to even care what happens to me!' _ "W-what the hell is wrong with you?! What are you?! Answer me, damn it! Why are you like this?! Don't you dare die yet, talk!"

Her inner conflict distracted her, a lone officer of the 7th Division creeping up behind the girl as she worked herself into a rage. The man who Komamura had addressed as Kazuma raised his sword as he swallowed his fear. "Yabureme, Tameshi No Ken!" His sword transformed itself into a sword of pure light, crackling with energy as it swung down at Bambietta's back. The Quincy spun at the sound of his voice, eyes widening as she was snapped out of her thoughts. Her Blut instinctively switched directives, flowing through her body to allow her skin alone to deflect the desperate attack.

In that moment, Komamura Sajin's eyes flew open once more. The pressure above him had dramatically lessened, and he knew that his only window of opportunity had arrived. The Shinigami let out a howl of desperate rage, muscles straining themselves to their absolute limit as he pushed and pushed until he felt Tengen's own strength shudder and then give. With one last roar, the bestial Captain rose to his full impressive height once more as Tengen staggered backwards. Bambietta spun to see the Shinigami lunge at the off balance samurai, not even giving himself a chance to breathe as he flew like a cannonball towards its stomach. "IKKOTSU!" He thundered, pulling back his right fist as he had seen his teacher do many times, focusing what power he could into the coming blow. His fist slammed into the giant's armored waist, the thick steel actually beginning to crack under the force of his punch as Tengen doubled over. Its former owner vanished, appearing behind the giant with both fists pulled back and ready to strike. "SOUKOTSU!" Komamura bellowed even louder than before, two punches now crashing silmultaneously between the shoulders of the massive figure that now stumbled backwards, a hand pressed to the site of the first blow. Armor on both sides badly dented, Tengen now began to collapse forward as it lost its footing.

Standing a distance away, a puzzled look suddenly crossed Bambietta's face as she coughed, clutching at her belly. Bringing a white sleeve up to wipe at her mouth, the girl was shocked to see the fabric stained red. "W-what..?"

"ROAR, TENKEN!" Komamura rumbled once more as the giant toppled. Seizing his sword with both hands this time, the Shinigami sharply stabbed directly upwards. Forming in front of Tengen was Komamura's Shikai, grasped by two armored disembodied hands as they thrust the giant blade upwards as the samurai fell. Aided by Tengen's own weight, the Shikai managed to overcome its own Bankai, piercing cleanly through its abdominal region as its fall caused it to impale itself upon Komamura's attack. The giant shuddered momentarily before going still, beginning to dissipate into numerous particles.

The Captain doubled over on the ground, eyes closed as he breathed deeply and slowly to desperately try and regain some measure of his strength. "D-doggie…?" A small voice interrupted his recovery. As he looked up, Bambietta sank to her knees a short distance away, a blank and uncomprehending look on her face as she clutched at a large wound on her stomach with both hands in an attempt to staunch the flow of blood. "Th-that's a lame…Weakness…Guh…" Her vision blurred as blood spurted between her fingers, staining the ground below her. The uniform she prided on keeping spotless was being dyed red she noticed with a detached sense of annoyance as she made out a large figure hurriedly making its way towards her. She heard a ripping noise just before something wrapped tightly around her midsection, feeling herself swept off the ground as if she weighed nothing. "Tetsuzaemon. Come here. Hurry." The words barely registered with Bambietta as she placed her cheek against something soft, snuggling against the comfortable thing as she finally lost consciousness.

* * *

Yet another burst of reishi blazed past Shunsui's face, taking a piece out of his left ear as it narrowly missed rendering him completely blind. "Geeze, you're merciless. Why do I always get the unluckiest matchup?" The older man facing him said nothing as usual, the gun he held smoking as he adjusted his aim once more. "Can't you at least play along? I like some good banter when I fight." The next shot tore into his left arm as he managed to move just enough to prevent the bullet meant for his heart from killing him immediately. The shot was instantly followed up by another at his face, tearing another gash into his cheek. The Captain panted at the strain of his repeated dodging, blood dripping from his wounds.

"Yare, yare. What's with you being so obsessed with trying to blind me over and over? You're quite the sadist, Quincy-san. Never been a fan of that fetish. Mine's glasses." He blinked as his gaze suddenly landed on the Stern Ritter's face and the pair of glasses he wore himself. "Wait. That didn't come out how I wanted it to."

The Quincy known to the other Stern Ritter as Hauptman said nothing in reply. "This is just getting awkward...Anyway, I can't believe you shot my eye like this. We already have one guy with an eyepatch! What if people start confusing me and Zaraki-kun?" At this, the corners of the other man's mouth twitched. Shunsui frowned at the reaction, suddenly becoming aware of something other than his opponent for the first time since the fight had begun. He could feel the reiatsu of the Captain he had just mentioned, but rapidly shrinking. His good eye widened as Kenpachi Zaraki's reiatsu plummeted to the point where he could no longer even tell if the man was alive. A similar check told him that nearly all the Captains appeared to be on the losing end of their battles, and Kuchiki Byakuya's was in the same condition as Kenpachi's.

The realization filled even the battle-hardened man with a moment of doubt, a costly mistake against an opponent like the one he faced. The Quincy dove forward the instant Shunsui's resolve wavered, slamming a knee into the Shinigami's injured face. His still functioning eye watered from the impact as he staggered back, only for the Stern Ritter to fire a shot into his thigh. The injured leg collapsed beneath him, sending the Captain falling to the ground face first. Pain filling his body, Shunsui desperately attempted to push himself upright once more. A click came from directly behind his head as he felt something pressed up against the back of his skull. Though he blindly stabbed his left handed sword behind him in a futile attempt to fend off the Quincy, Kyoraku Shunsui knew in his heart that he was about to die. And there was nothing he could do about it.


	2. Chapter 2

As the Stern Ritter pulled the trigger of the pistol he held to the back of Shunsui's head, his eyes suddenly widened a fraction as he sensed an incoming attack at the last second. A beam of energy slammed into his back, throwing him forward over his intended victim as his bullet instead missing by inches as it blasted a hole into the tile next to the Captain's skull. The older man expertly caught himself with his free hand, flipping forward once more and landing on his feet as he slowly turned to glare at his new foe. His cloak smoked as the new arrival raised a hand to his face, the mask beginning to melt away now that his attack was finished.

"Yo, Kyoraku-san. You weren't really gonna die like that, were ya?" The older Shinigami groaned, slowly raising himself to one knee. "You should have tried to kill him instead." Hirako Shinji shrugged, leaning his already unsheathed sword against his shoulder. "Way I see it, it was a win-win. Hurt him, didn't I? Saved your ass too." Grunting, the other captain stabbed his swords into the ground, needing his hands to tear off a strip of his haori to bind the wound in his leg. His eyes narrowed as he raised both weapons once more, watching the Quincy watch them with a deadly calm expression. "Don't let your guard down, Hirako-kun. This one's…Strong. Slip up for a second, and that's it. If you see a chance to kill him that forces you to let me die, do it. Of course…Expect me to make the same decision."

The blonde Vizard smirked, showing his teeth as he pointed his sword at the Stern Ritter. "'Course. Wouldn't dream of doin' anything else, this little party wouldn't be fun otherwise." His smile grew even wider, reiatsu pouring over the area as he gripped the hilt of his sword tightly. "Fall, Sakanade."

* * *

Komamura and his companions reached their destination soon after the conversation between Captain and subordinate had ended with Komamura's grim command. It seemed as if the entire 13th Division had been entirely consumed in flames. Towering pillars of fire sprouted periodically from the ground as the combination of clashing reiatsu and flame make it difficult for Iba to even breathe. Komamura looked around for any signs of life, but could make out nothing in the inferno. The suffocating reiatsu seemed to almost shake Bambietta awake, her eyelids fluttering as she yawned and stretched, seemingly unaware of the situation until she found herself looking directly into the golden eyes of her savior. "Wh-wha…" She felt the large arm wrapped around her, her own violet eyes widening as she realized he had been carrying her. "Wh-what the hell do you think you're doing, you s-stupid dog?! L-let go of me! Paws off!" A blush quickly spread across her face as she now realized what the soft feeling had been. An unperturbed Komamura calmly lowered the Quincy to her feet, who immediately stepped back several feet as she unsuccessfully attempted to pull her cap down far enough to hide her flushed cheeks. "What is this?! Trying to take me prisoner?! D-don't be naïve, you should have killed me when you could! I'll-" She coughed before she could draw her sword once more as she began to overexert herself, feeling a sharp pain in her stomach that stopped any intention of fighting cold.

Iba glared, refusing to allow his Captain to be treated in such a manner even if he himself didn't seem to mind. "Show some damn respect, girl! Taichou saved your life for some reason, look at yourself! He could have finished you off easily or let you bleed to death! Least you could do is show a little gratitude!" Bambietta frowned, glancing down to examine the wound. She was stunned to find that the annoying man seemed to be right, a bloodstained black cloth was tied tightly around her middle. "…Sh-shut up! As if I'd believe the enemy…Gonna try to get daten on the others out of me? I'll never talk, we Vandenreich would never betray a fellow Quincy! You won't use me against the others either, I'll finish myself off before that!"

"There is no need." A deathly calm voice pierced their eardrums, cutting through the noise of battle like there was no other sound in the world. The fur on Komamura's neck rose as a figure stepped from the fire, unburned despite the raging heat. He was clad in a somewhat modified version of the uniform the other Stern Ritter wore, a tattered black cloak over it that fluttered about him like an eerie shadow as he slowly walked towards the three as if he had all the time in the world. It was as if time had stopped, the sound of his boot hitting the ground drowned out any other noise. The power emanating from the man was overwhelming, but he appeared to have no interest on exerting it on the Shinigami. "Komamura Sajin." He slowly addressed the bestial figure with a casual tone that while not possessing any threat, made Komamura feel like the Quincy's bloodstained fingers were curling around his throat. Stabbing into his heart with each measured word. "Perhaps you will make for decent sport. The Captain Commander appears to be tired of our game, strangely enough. He wishes to sleep for a time before continuing. Gracious as I am, I have chosen to allow him that courtesy." Juha Bach's piercing gaze continued past the disturbed captain, catching Bambietta's stare and looking deep into her now fearful eyes. "You have even defeated one of my Stern Ritter, it seems. A truly impressive achievement, I once regarded young Basterbine as one of my most deadly."

Merely the disappointment in his eyes was enough to make Bambietta shake in fear, taking quick gasps of air as she struggled to form words. "Y-your majesty…Y-you have no idea how truly sorry I am…I…I stole his Bankai just as your orders said! P-please forgive me this once…I swear to you I will never fail you again!"

"Yes," Juha breathed, as if he was pondering every syllable he spoke. "I do not believe you will." The girl whimpered, retreating backwards step by step until her back collided with Komamura. The bump seemed to snap the Captain out of his state of apprehension as the leader of the Vandenreich started forwards once more. "Quincy," Komamura snarled as he stepped in front of the shaking girl, drawing his sword. "If you take one more step forward-"

A bellow of rage suddenly filled the air, all present besides the Quincy emperor immediately turning their heads to see the battered and now somewhat charred form of Zaraki Kenpachi hurtle from the flames behind Bach. "THIS FIGHT AIN'T OVER YET!" The injured man roared, gripping his chipped sword tightly as possible with both hands as he lunged for Juha. He swung the blade with every ounce of strength in his body, so desperate for revenge that he even utilized the kendo form that he despised. The blow swung down in an arc before it abruptly halted. The Quincy had turned before the attack struck his neck, raising his right hand with deadly calm and catching the strike between two fingers. Zaraki stared dumbfounded at the ineffectiveness of his final blow, his wide eyes seemingly unable to comprehend that he had been outclassed by such an enormous margin. In that same instant, Komamura growled and stabbed his weapon straight downwards as he activated his Shikai. Tenken's giant sword appeared directly over Juha's head, stabbing down with all the force it could muster. To his shock, the Quincy's only reply was to raise his unoccupied hand into the air, the point of Tenken's blade striking his palm and stopping dead in its tracks as the combined force of the attacks sent a gust of wind rushing over the area.

"Did you honestly believe attacks of this magnitude could harm me?" Bach's lips curled into an amused smirk. "You have already taken your turn, Kenpachi Zaraki. Although…I suppose with the loss of your life you lose that title. Away with you." Juha's right hand seemed to twitch, sweeping through the air so quickly that Komamura could barely register that he had moved at all. "Boring." To Komamura's shock and horror, a gurgling noise came from the mouth of one of the Gotei's most feared Captains.

"…Shit." Blood gushed from his forehead without warning, and continued to spray from a thin line all the way down his body. With one last twitch, the two halves of the 11th Kenpachi fell to the ground, bisected down the middle of his entire body. As Komamura tried his best to comprehend what had just happened, Bach's hand blurred again as the Shinigami felt an immense impact on his chest, his vision blurring for a moment as he was sent staggering backwards to collapse onto his back. The Captain groaned, feeling like more than a few of his ribs had been broken by that one strike.

"Come now. That cannot be your best effort if you overcame a Stern Ritter. If it was, however, I do apologize for my rudeness. I will give you a moment to prepare a better attempt while I speak with my subordinate." His stare returned to Bambietta, who glanced between her leader and the downed Captain as she trembled once more. "Bambietta Basterbine. You claimed that you were sorry, did you not? That you are ashamed? No. Not enough, you are not. I will show you just how sorry you should be for failing. For being helped by the enemy who defeated you. Pathetic." Juha's expression darkened. "You do not deserve to carry the title of Stern Ritter. You do not deserve to call yourself a part of the Vandenreich. You do not deserve the name of Quincy, and I even consider traitors such as Ishida Souken as my kin. Their pride at least remains. You beg my forgiveness? Here. Take it." He raised two fingers at the girl, reishi shining around them just as it had before he had previously slain other pawns of his when they too had failed to succeed in their tasks. The particles collected in a sharp point at the tips of his fingers. "I forgive you."


	3. Chapter 3

"Wrong." The reishi bullet shot through empty air. The Quincy blinked in surprise as he heard the voice of his second opponent behind him, activating his Blut Vene in time to prevent his neck from being slashed open by a swing that came from the complete opposite direction as the Shinigami had appeared to be attacking from. Shinji frowned as he leapt away to avoid the Stern Ritter as he spun and fired once more. "Ya catch on quick."

"You really should get out of the habit of giving your enemy clues, Hirako-kun." The air around both of Shunsui's swords began to swirl about. "Bushougoma." Swinging both weapons at his disoriented opponent, the Shinigami sent two blades of wind towards the man that merged together into a raging cyclone around the Quincy just before impact. "I know how ta fight, Kyoraku-san. Give me a bit of credit." Shinji glared at the wounded Captain, keeping an eye on the raging winds that surrounded their enemy. "Yer ass would've been-"

A streak of light blasted through the gale, straight for Shinji. The blonde's eyes widened, moving just enough for the bullet to pierce cleanly through his left shoulder instead of his heart. "Shit!" The winds parted as the Quincy emerged from the miniature tornado, his hair and clothing now appearing much more disheveled. "I see." The Stern Ritter spoke for the first time, a thin smile on his face. "So it is an optical illusion. My sense of hearing at least is untouched. How ironic that a technique with a weakness like that belongs to such a loudmouthed Shinigami."

Shinji snarled, charging at the glasses wearing man once more with his sword held in both hands for a kendo strike directly at the Quincy's head. With a quick burst of movement he was at the Quincy's left side, blade swinging down. "I spent some time in there analyzing what I had seen. When you attacked to my right side from the front, your strike came at my back and to the left. And that means…" The Stern Ritter turned to face Shinji's true location, gun inches away from the Captain's stomach. "That you lose." The Shinigami instantly abandoned his attempt at a killing blow, an expression of shock clear on his face as he instead brought the hilt of his sword crashing down on the Quincy's gun, managing to divert the weapon to the ground before the lethal shot could be fired.

"I ain't dyin' yet." His left hand swept over his face, Hollow mask materializing to cover his features as his sclera darkened. "You use a gun. Bet you ain't used to dealin' with things up close and personal." The same hand closed into a fist, slamming into the Stern Ritter's stomach and sending the man staggering back. With that, the hybrid Captain hurled himself backwards to land next to Shunsui once more. The other Shinigami frowned. "You had the edge." Shinji only grinned in reply.

The tile which the Stern Ritter's right foot now pressed down on began to glow. He barely had time for his eyes to widen slightly as he glanced down before the ground beneath him exploded, enveloping him and the surrounding area in a massive explosion. The ground shoot beneath the feet of all present, the blast shooting high into the air to form a pillar of energy bright enough to be seen across the Seireitei. It spread out over the courtyard the battle had been taking place in, stopping just short of catching the two Captains in it as well. "…What was that?" Shunsui turned to Shinji, casually gesturing at the column of smoke and dust that now drifted into the sky as if he was discussing the weather. "Heh, and she says she ain't useful. Took her long enough to set up, but pretty damn impressive, ain't it?"

* * *

The reishi around Juha Bach's fingers coalesced into a shining arrow, the tip aimed for the small figure standing before him. "I forgive you. Vanish from my sight." Tears brimmed in Bambietta's eyes as she realized just how expendable her leader considered her, considered every other member of the Vandenreich. Every time he had taken the time to oversee her training, given a word of praise and a brief smile of approval at her progress, now became a lie as he prepared to kill her without the slightest bit of remorse. To her credit, she refused to avert her gaze as she waited for her doom, though the glistening in her eyes at the shock of his betrayal obscured her vision for a crucial second. The familiar sound of Bach's arrow being fired reached her ears, but death did not come as she had expected. Puzzled, she blinked the tears away and beheld a scene that made her openly gasp, mouth hanging open in shock at what had happened. Standing in front of her was the Shinigami who had previously spared her life. Blood dripped from Komamura's chest, the arrow having impaled itself through his body. The force of the strike had blown open his chest, and blood dripping from his multiple injuries as he struggled. Panting and bleeding, the Captain still refused to back down, standing tall and planting his feet as he raised his sword once more in both hands. "…You will not be allowed to do that while I draw breath, Quincy. Only after you have killed me may you attack those I defend. Not a moment before. You will have to tear my body apart before I stand down."

Bambietta's head spun at what had just happened. She had tried to explain away to herself the actions of the Shinigami as those of a particularly cunning enemy who was attempting to make her lower her guard. There was no explanation for his latest act, however. He had risked his own life for no reason other than to buy her a few more moments of life, as he obviously knew he stood no chance against his current opponent.

"That can be arranged, you martyring fool." The Quincy Emperor's eyes narrowed in rage at the Shinigami who dared to defy him, moving far faster than any present there could follow. Seizing Komamura by the throat, Juha Bach began to slowly tighten his grip as he squeezed the life from the Captain. Iba let out a yell of rage, activating his Shikai once more as he prepared to charge the enemy. Komamura's eyelids began to droop as he managed to raise one armored palm at Iba, the gesture clearly ordering the man to stay away. Bambietta stood motionless, still struggling to comprehend the Shinigami and how he had thrown himself in front of the arrow. The Captain's eyes finally closed as he prepared himself for his fate. In that instant however, something slammed into the head of his attacker.

Juha Bach's head snapped to the side, releasing his hold on Komamura in his shock as he was thrown far away from the three he had been ready to kill. The Quincy crashed into the wreckage of a former building, vanishing into the rubble. "Johaku Enjo." The leader of the Gotei 13 raised his sword with his remaining arm, sending a wave of flame towards the downed Quincy. The fire surrounded the wreckage the figure had been sent into, temporarily cutting him off from the Shinigami and Bambietta.

"Sajin." Yamamoto's eyes locked with those of the recovering Komamura's as he coughed, temporarily sinking to one knee. "Genryusai-dono. I knew one like him could not have defeated you." The bestial Captain couldn't help but be slightly intimidated by the look in his savior's eyes, flames of rage burning in his heart that put the inferno around them to shame. "Leave, Sajin. I will kill him. But…" His grip tightened on the hilt of Ryujin Jakka. "I cannot guarantee the safety of any in Soul Society from now on. I will pour my heart and soul in their entirety to destroying that man. You must find whoever you can and tell them to leave this place. Once I use Bankai, I will no longer hesitate even a moment if I must slay all in the Seireitei to slaughter him. If you wish to live, you must flee."

"Your Bankai?" Komamura managed to regain his footing, panting as he chose to leave the arrow embedded in his chest in order to avoid bleeding out. "I understand, Genryusai-sama. You shall always have my loyalty. As much as I wish I could stand beside you, I know that I must put the Gotei 13 over my personal desires. I will do as you request." Yamamoto nodded, his gaze suddenly moving from Komamura to the former Stern Ritter nearby. "Why?" He questioned his student simply as he turned back to the Captain. Komamura continued to stare deeply into the ancient Shinigami's eyes, seeming to almost communicate with his teacher without words. "It was the right thing to do." He finally replied.

Yamamoto nodded slowly in acceptance. "Go then, Sajin." With that, he charged towards the blazing cage that surrounded Juha Bach. Komamura's gaze remained on the man's back until he vanished into the flames, knowing that it could be the last time he would ever lay eyes upon his mentor. "Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I'm really unhappy with the way Sado is treated in the manga. In my opinion, Kubo recently passed up a perfect chance to give him a good moment. So this chapter is more of a retcon than anything, and how the the events of chapter 500 ended in this story.

* * *

Blood. Sand. Those two things presently made up Yasutora Sado's entire world as he lay collapsed from the volley of attacks he had just taken to shield his friend. The Quincy's attack had torn a gaping hole in the right side of his torso and smaller ones in his left arm. A groan escaped from his battered form as his right hand twitched. Beside him, Orihime lay still from an arrow that had slipped past Sado to pierce her directly through the stomach. Nel remained cradled tightly in her arms, the girl's first priority had been to ensure the safety of the child-like Arrancar when the seemingly dead Quincy had struck without warning.

"Now…" Sado could hear the man who had just introduced himself as Kirge Opie speaking, though his words sounded as if they came from beneath an ocean, deeply muffled as the Fullbringer's vision began to blur. "Before the power I absorbed from that monster disappears, I'll have to erase you all."

_'No.' _The limp body's hands tightened into fists. _'I won't let him, Ichigo. I won't break my promise to you. I can't. Not now. This time, you won't come running to the rescue. Neither will the Gotei. We're alone. I have to protect them myself. Inoue. Nel-chan. Even Urahara-san. I promised to always have your back, Ichigo. And yet I couldn't protect your back from this guy. So I'll do what I can and hope you'll forgive me.'_

Sado planted his left hand onto the sand beneath him, straining as he pushed himself up to his knees. One effort at a time, he slowly regained his footing as he stood between Kirge and the prone form of Orihime. The enormous younger man idly noted that the hole Urahara had blasted in the Stern Ritter's chest had now closed up. The Quincy smirked, tilting his head as he raised his rapier once more for what he believed would be the killing blow. "It seems that the trash has more in it than I expected. Wanting to die on your feet? That's good. If you were a Quincy instead of some sort of Hollow-like mongrel, I would even salute you."

"…Shut up." The Fullbringer's eyes closed in concentration as he did his best to gather his last reserves of strength, both arms transforming completely. _'Abuelo…You always taught me that I must be kind. That my fists are not for causing people pain. I understand. You were right.' _He charged at Kirge, drawing his left arm back to unleash the strongest punch he could muster. Still sporting the same arrogant smile, the Quincy raised his twisted and enlarged left arm to seize Sado's wrist before his fist could crash into his chin. With a flick of the limb, he casually hurled his attacker through a nearby column of rock.

_'But what about times like this? How can I protect those I care about from this man while unwilling to lose myself to the fight? I have tried to be kind, Abuelo. But every fiber of my being screams at me to hurt this person. And I fear I would enjoy it.' _Almost mechanically, Chad rose to his feet once more. _'But maybe that is the lesson you were trying to teach me. If I had given into my rage when I was young, I would have grown up a beast. I would never had met any of them. Ichigo. Inoue. Keigo. Mizuiro. Thank you, Abuelo. I will never lose myself to the rage. I fear that part of me. And perhaps that fear of yourself is necessary to truly fight.'_

Kirge Opie's expression darkened. "You no longer amuse me, scum. I will finish the lot of you now, then I will venture through this Garganta and end the life of the helplessly trapped Kurosaki Ichigo." In contrast, Sado was now the one smiling. "No, you won't." With a growl of rage, reishi gathered around the Quincy's saber as he swung it towards the Fullbringer, releasing a volley of arrows intended to wipe every trace of the irritating figure from existence. The barrage struck its target head on, shrouding the area in a whirl of sand and dust.

Orihime coughed, opening her eyes just in time to watch her friend vanish in a bright explosion. "S-Sado-kun!" Kirge turned towards the sound of her voice, grinning sadistically as his weapon began to shine once more. "Don't worry, you won't be parted long." Before either could make another move, however, a familiar voice called from the smoke. "Where are you looking? I don't seem to have gone anywhere."

"Impossible." Kirge stared at the outline of Chad's imposing form as it approached through the smoke. "All of those connected, I'm sure of it." He spared a glance at Urahara, still crouched atop the nearby rock formation with Kirge's arrow still protruding from his body. _'He didn't do anything. What is this?'_

"I'm a bit surprised myself, Quincy-san. I didn't think I had this much potential left in me after my training." His measured pace finally brought him into the open, opening and closing his right fist experimentally. "But before now, I was never able to accept that anger had a place in my fights. It always held me back. Now I know to focus the anger. I will use it as it should be used, to protect. My fists may become covered in blood, Abuelo, but that will never change their purpose. To protect. I swear to you, I will never lose myself thanks to your teachings."

The Stern Ritter's eyes were immediately drawn to the teenager's right arm. No longer did the armor surrounding the limb flow back towards the shoulder to create a shield. It now resembled his left arm in structure, colored pitch black in stark contrast to the left. A stripe ran down the length of the limb from the spike emerging from the shoulder, blood red in color. Like his left, the armor extended tendrils of itself over his chest as well, meeting with those from the left in the middle of his chest. "My power is different even from the others of my kind I have met. With every new form my Fullbring takes, I have gained a tremendous amount of strength as well." His newly transformed hand tightened into a fist as he locked eyes with the shocked Quincy. "Thank you, Abuelo. You have allowed me to protect with this arm for so long. And now you have entrusted me with your **power**." With a smile, he began to walk towards his opponent once more. "Allow me introduce it, Quincy-san. This is the offensive form of my right arm. **Brazo Derecho del Destructor**."

Kirge's eyes narrowed, regaining some of his former composure as his sword shone with light once more in preparation to attack. "It doesn't matter how much you change. Trash will always be trash no matter the form it takes. Vanish." As the last word left his mouth, the Fullbringer suddenly disappeared from his sight. The eyes of Stern Ritter J went wide as he felt a light tap on his left shoulder from behind him. Spinning around, he found himself face to face with Sado once more. "I vanished like you asked. Why do you look so unhappy?" Kirge's face contorted with rage as he swung his rapier at his opponent's neck. "YOOOOU…BASTARD!"

Sado seemed to almost sigh, reaching out with his left hand to grab the blade before it could strike him. Holding back the Quincy's strength with seemingly no effort, Sado tightened his grip. The sword shattered like glass. Kirge pulled back, a look of abject horror on his face as he drew back his enlarged left arm to deliver a punch at the human's chest with all the force he could manage. With another almost lazy movement of the same limb, Chad stopped the blow cold. Before Kirge could even begin to process the failure of his attack, the teenager vanished once more. This time he felt a tremendous impact on his back instead of casual tap. Skidding across the sand on his face, the Quincy struggled to push himself upright once more. Spitting out sand, Kirge pulled himself up to one knee only to find Sado standing over him again.

"You called me a mongrel because my power reminded you of a Hollow, didn't you? Then what does that make you, absorbing that creature for more strength? Under your own logic, I think that makes you something of a mongrel yourself." Kirge practically trembled with rage, gritting his teeth as he retreated to put several meters between himself and Sado.

"Trash like you daring to pass judgment upon the likes of me?! ME?! One of the Vandenreich, the holy executioners?! ABANDON YOUR ARROGANCE, YOU MERE HUMAN!" Light erupted from the ground beneath Kirge, shooting into the sky in the form of a glowing pillar with the symbol of the Vandenreich atop it. The glow eventually faded, revealing Kirge clad in his Vollstandig once more, his weapon reformed in his hand. "There will be no miracle for you now, scum. The power of my Vollstandig, the power of Biskiel shall cleanse you from this world!" In a flash, Sado was standing in front of him once more with his right arm already prepared to strike. Before Kirge could attempt to attack, he felt bones snap as Chad's fist slammed into his chest. The Quincy was thrown helplessly through the air, coughing up blood as he desperately attempted to stop his flight. _'I-impossible! He broke my Blut like nothing at all! My Heilig Pfiel has no effect on him! What the hell is he?! His majesty never mentioned anything like this in the daten! Kurosaki Ichigo was supposed to be the only threat to us of these five!'_

His thoughts were interrupted as his opponent appeared above him as he tumbled through the sky. Sado's left arm crackled with energy as he wound up for another punch. "That's the last stroke of luck you get!" Kirge snarled, the halo floating above his head shining with an eerie light as it had before. "At this range, there's no way for you to escape this, the power of my Sklaverei! How ironic, trash. I believe I shall use your own new arm to strangle the life out of your pathetic little friends." The Quincy's arrogant smirk quickly vanished however, as Sado met his smile with one of his own. Reaching out with his right hand before the ability could begin to take effect, the teenager casually crushed the halo to dust with one smooth motion. Too shocked to even form words, Kirge's mouth hung open as Sado resumed his attack. "El Latigazo del Diablo." A blast of reiatsu erupted from the Fullbringer's fist as he unleashed the attack, flooding the area and immersing Kirge in the torrent of power. The image of a skull at the front of the blast would be visible to anybody observing from enough of a distance to capture the full size of the enormous wave of energy in their vision.

Kirge crashed into the sands of Hueco Mundo like a meteor where he lay still in the crater his impact had produced. One of the wings of his Vollstandig had been entirely destroyed by the attack, and the other was twisted and burned, its former luster barely visible. The Quincy's reformed shirt had been torn to shreds once more, and most of his visible skin was now burned and battered. Still though, he struggled to his feet. Blood flowed from gashes all over his body, and tendrils of reishi like puppet strings attached themselves to his limbs once more as Kirge utilized his Ransoutengai once more. It was obvious that the Quincy could no longer move under his own power, yet he still refused to cease his efforts to kill his enemies.

"It's…it's not over yet, you trash! I'll show you! I'll show you the ultimate technique of Biskiel! Behold, the strike which that monster interrupted before I could properly punish Kurosaki Ichigo with it!" Kirge raised his rapier into the air, reishi gathering around it once more. Sand and rocks nearby dissolved into pure reishi as it collected at the point of Stern Ritter J's saber. The collected reishi coalesced into the shape of a massive arrow at the tip of his sword, finally forming completely as Sado calmly looked on. "Sado-kun! Y-you have to stop him! You can't let him release that attack!" Urahara screamed out to the teenager in a panic, eyes fixed on the constant stream of reishi to Kirge's sword as the arrow absorbed them and grew larger and larger by the second.

Sado gave a calm smile once more, turning briefly to the shopkeeper and simply raising his left hand in his classic thumbs up. Meanwhile, the arrow finally finished forming, shining so brightly that Urahara and Orihime no choice but to avert their eyes from the glow. "DIE! GOTTES STRAFE!" Kirge roared, swinging the saber towards the Fullbringer and releasing the massive arrow. Sado stood completely still as the attack sped towards him, his only reaction being to raise his right hand in front of him as if to catch the arrow. The attack slammed into his palm with incredible force, pushing Sado backwards across the sands until the teenager managed to properly brace himself. Despite the focused point of the arrow pressing into his hand, the black armor suffered no injury. Gripping the point tightly, Sado unleashed his reiatsu over the area. The edges of the arrow began to chip off and dissipate under the crushing force of his power. Kirge could do nothing but watch in horror as the mere reiatsu of his opponent crumbled his strongest attack back into the reishi that composed it before his eyes. _'N-no. It can't be! I abandoned all pretense of defending myself and allowed my power to flow only through my Blut Arterie in order to ensure absolute destruction! This shouldn't be possible for anybody other than his majesty himself!'_

"…What's the matter, tough guy?" Sado's piercing gaze met Kirge's eyes, the former's eyes calm and confident in contrast to the stark terror in the expression of the Quincy. "That all you got?" Deep red energy crackled around the spike on the Fullbringer's left shoulder, coursing down the arm until it gathered around his closed fist. The flow of power continued until it began to take on a clear form around his hand, the shape of a horned skull that blazed with his focused energy. "Then I'll end it." Once more the teenager moved faster than the Quincy could react to, appearing directly in front of his terrified opponent. "El Castigo del Diablo." His left fist connected with the Stern Ritter's stomach with a crunch, the power collected around his hand flowing into the Quincy, whose body was surrounded by a blood red glow. Kirge let out an inhuman scream of pain as his body was wracked by the Fullbringer's power, eyes rolling back into his head after several seconds of agony. Calmly as ever, Sado allowed the unconscious form of his opponent to drop to the sand where it remained still, the lingering effects of Ransoutengai and Vollstandig quickly fading away. _'I…I did it, Ichigo. I finally made good on my promise. Don't worry Ichigo. I'm coming now, I'll get you out of there with this new power. Thank you, Abuelo.'_

"Y-you did it, Sado-kun! Err, I knew you had it in you all along, of course!" Urahara clapped excitedly, wincing a bit as the movement aggravated the wound he had received from the Quincy. "Now then, let's get Orihime-chan to fix us all up and then go to help Kuro-" A thud sounded from behind the Shinigami, his eyes going wide as he pitched forward onto the rock from a sudden impact. The scientist groaned, beginning to push himself up to his hands and knees before he froze out of a sense of self preservation. A blade of some sort had been pressed against his neck. "Well, well." A voice came from somewhere above them. "What do we have here?" The attacker kicked Urahara in the side, rolling him over onto his back. Staring up in horror at the figure who stood before him, Urahara was for once at a loss for words. _'Shit.'_

* * *

Translations for names of original techniques:

El Brazo Derecho del Destructor - Right Arm of the Destroyer

El Latigazo del Diablo - Lash of the Devil

Gottes Strafe - Punishment of God

El Castigo del Diablo - Punishment of the Devil


	5. Chapter 5

As Nodt smirked, an imperceptible expression beneath the spiked mask he wore. The screams of dying Shinigami surrounded the Quincy, music to his ears as he purposefully strode through the mass of corpses and rubble. The glowing thorn-like arrows had created floated alongside him, stabbing into any still living enemy who crossed his path. One particularly brave Shinigami, likely a seated officer from the slight difference in his reiatsu from the other insects in the vicinity, charged at the Stern Ritter with his sword held high. Screaming some sort of unintelligible battle cry, he brought his weapon down with all his strength on the Quincy, who casually lifted his arm to intercept the strike. The weapon stopped abruptly as it connected with As Nodt's limb, the Shinigami barely having the time to comprehend the failure of his attack before a shining thorn tore off the right side of his midsection. The man dropped to the ground instantly, a piercing shriek tearing from his throat as he lay dying at the Quincy's feet.

"Tell me, Shinigami." As Nodt's cold and hollow voice practically whispered, as if he was sharing a personal secret to the dying man. "What do you see? What do you fear? It interests me to see the reaction each individual has to my power. Tell me your secret, your innermost terror that haunts you in your darkest of nightmares." Stern Ritter F bent over the prone form of the Shinigami, masked face inches away from the man's own. His dark eyes stared deeply into those of his terrified victim, the man's pupils dilated in abject fear. "T-t-taichou…" The Shinigami coughed, a pool of his blood spreading from his body. "I…I'm sorry! I d-did my b-best! D-d-don't! Stop! P-please…"

"Apologizing to your commander in your final moments? Very touching. But…" As Nodt frowned. "That should not have a correlation with fear." As if in response, the Shinigami screamed once more, writhing at the Quincy's feet as if suffering some sort of invisible agony beyond which even As Nodt had inflicted upon him. "G-give me one m-more chance! I'll d-definitely do b-better n-next time! AUUUGH! N-not this…P-please…Kurotsuchi-taichou!" The Stern Ritter's eyes abruptly went wide with realization as the man's body gave one final twitch. "Hmm. That one appears to be everything the daten said and more. Perhaps he would be an interesting victim for my power." The Quincy turned to continue walking, but suddenly froze just as his gaze left the corpse, his head swinging back to stare at what was happening. The Shinigami's body had begun to swell up, nearly ripping through his shikahakusho. His limbs already resembled nothing but bloated chunks of meat, and the terrified expression he had died with was now warped beyond recognition. As Nodt watched, transfixed by the display that would have disgusted even most of his fellow Vandenreich to see happen, even to a Shinigami. The corpse finally ceased to twist and grow, an instant before an explosion ripped from somewhere inside it with a flash of light. The Stern Ritter hurled himself backward as best he could, escaping the worst of the blast as his boots skidded across the tile, clutching his now sizzling left arm which had been burnt before he could finish activating his Blut Vene.

"Intriguing." A amused voice came from somewhere behind As Nodt. "Excellent reflexes. However, it would appear that your blood based defensive system is not automatic like the Hierro of an Arrancar. Shoddy work." The new arrival let out a deep sigh as the Quincy spun around to face the speaker, cloak flapping. "But then again, most of my colleagues are far too dull witted to notice and take advantage of such an obvious weakness." His eyes narrowing, As Nodt released his injured arm as his flock of thorns gathered around him once more. "You."

"Yes, me. Do I live up to my reputation? If the Ishida brat is any indication, I am somewhat of a celebrity among your kind for the advances in science your race has aided me in pursuing." Kurotsuchi Mayuri gave the Quincy a twisted grin, head tilted to one side as his hand rested on the hilt of his sword. "Stern Ritter…F, is it not? You may spare me the usual." As Nodt blinked. The Captain rolled his eyes, pressing his free palm to his painted face. "You know, the typical Quincy bravado, the dramatic introduction, the incessant whining about unspeakable crimes committed against your kind, you know what I'm talking about. If you don't mind, why don't we just skip to the final step, which happens to be my favorite. The part where you lay on the ground, barely clinging to life as you curse me and claim that I shall someday face justice for my evil. Something along those lines, correct?"

"That may be the attitude of other Quincy, not my own. Your life story means little to me, Shinigami. All that matters is that you will die. Though…I will not deny I shall take particular pleasure in this kill." Mayuri clapped his hands together, beaming as one hand moved back to his weapon once the gesture was complete. "Excellent! I'm certain we'll get along splendidly then." Withdrawing from his cloak the medallion that had stolen Senbonzakura Kageyoshi in preparation for battle, As Nodt ignored his opponent's reply as several glowing projectiles sped towards the still smirking scientist.

* * *

Komamura rushed through the Seireitei, panting heavily due to the severity of the wounds he had received in the battle. Alongside him was Iba, gasping for breath himself as they fled from the inferno behind them. Bambietta was perched on the Captain's armored shoulder, swinging her legs once in a while as she kept one hand pressed to her cap to prevent it from flying away due to the speeds the trio traveled. "Oi, girl! What the hell do you think Taichou is, your horse?" Iba grumbled as he glanced up at the Quincy passenger. "Shut up, dumbass! I can't move this fast on my own yet, and I'm not letting myself get dragged around like a piece of luggage like before!" The girl shot back, leaning over to stick her tongue out at Iba as she grabbed a handful of Komamura's fur with her free hand to ensure she didn't fall off. "Not like I even know why I'm still running around with you two idiots anyway."

"Your boss trying to kill you just might have something to do with that, girlie." Bambietta glared, but didn't reply as she returned to swinging her legs as she looked down at the ground as it passed beneath them, apparently deep in thought. Komamura spoke for the first time since they had left Yamamoto and Juha Bach behind them, rubbing his chin as he contemplated the situation. "Once we arrive at the 4th Division, we should make that our base of operations as we gather the survivors for a retreat. Unohana-san and her squad are trained for emergencies like this, she will be able to advise us further on what steps to take."

"Hey. Dog." Komamura glanced to the girl on his shoulder as best he could. Bambietta appeared to be nervous, shifting uncomfortably as she paused. "The old guy's gonna die." She felt the Shinigami's body tighten beneath her, hastily continuing before he could respond. "I-I mean you should prepare for that! You know I don't want that bastard king to win after what he just did!" Komamura grunted. "Genryusai-sama is strong. He will not lose." Her head nervously shook from side to side. "Yeah, we know. I didn't say he was going to lose. Just die." The clarification caused Komamura to slow his pace slightly, turning his head even more to look her straight in the eye. "His maj-I mean, that bastard…He's strong too." She shuddered. "And he's got…He's got some kind of plan."

Komamura halted abruptly, focusing his attention of his Quincy passenger entirely. "What is it?" He rumbled slowly, his body perfectly still as if not daring to even draw a breath. "I-I dunno! He wouldn't tell us all! Only Hauptmann and blondie know!" The Captain continued to stand utterly motionless for several seconds before beginning to travel towards the 4th Division at an even faster pace. Iba yelped as he strained to keep up. "I cannot disobey Genryusai-sama's command. I can only have faith that he has it in him to overcome whatever twisted scheme that monster has concocted." He paused. "And thank you for telling me." Bambietta turned her head away, clearing her throat as an excuse to hide her face from Komamura's golden eyes. "Hmph, I just thought I owed you one for back there. That's all."

Shrugging lightly, Komamura continued forward as his destination became visible in the distance. "Whatever the reason, I am glad of it." He paused for a moment. "But by my count, I have aided you twice." As much of a smile as the Captain could muster under the circumstances showed on his face. "Shut up." Bambietta replied. As the trio neared a stream of Shinigami carrying the prone bodies of their comrades into the relative safety of the 4th Division, Komamura and Iba jerked in surprise as a voice sounded in their minds.

"All members of the Gotei 13. This is your Soutaichou speaking to you through Tenkeikura. I have engaged the enemy leader and I am prepared to fight with all my strength. I understand things look bleak now, but keep yourselves together! You are soldiers of the Gotei 13, the balancers of the world! If we fall here, all we have ever fought and cared for will crumble with none to stand against this Vandenreich as they destroy the balance of the universe! Turn your grief for your fallen companions to rage! Give their poor souls justice! They who have been torn from the very cycle of life and death itself by the twisted methods of the Quincy must be avenged! Scum such as these invaders must be repaid tenfold for the suffering they have brought to the Seireitei. These may very well be my final orders to you as your leader, so you damn brats better listen up well. **Win this war. Bankai. Zanka no Tachi.**"

The raging voice vanished. For all Komamura knew, forever.


	6. Chapter 6

Komamura let out a growl of impatience, but knew better than to protest as the Captain of the 4th Division kept her hand pressed over the wound in his chest, her reiatsu flowing into his body to replenish his and heal the wounds he had suffered in his battles with Bambietta and Juha Bach. Bambietta herself lay on a nearby cot in the crowded room, somehow remaining asleep despite the constant yelling of the Division's members as they tried their best to treat every wounded Shinigami they could. The Quincy naturally hadn't taken the idea of being healed by Shinigami all that well, though a glare from Unohana had quickly settled the matter. "I am fine, Unohana-san. Such wounds will not kill me." The other Captain shook her head, continuing the healing process until the hole in Komamura's torso had completely sealed itself up once more, then waiting several more moments to ensure it would not tear open if he was to fight again. "We are on the losing end of this war, Komamura-san. I regret to have to make this kind of decision, but in war your life is more important than that of hundreds of our soldiers."

"Despite what your personal opinion may be about that." She continued before the other Captain could reply. Komamura rose to his feet, placing a hand over his healed chest as he turned to leave the room. "Thank you, Unohana-san. I must now go aid in the battles of the others in any way I can. But…" He frowned. "This place is vital. If the enemy comes, will you fight?" The older Shinigami sighed, closing her eyes as she walked towards two of her subordinates who were attempting to stem the flow of blood from the gaping wound of a half dead officer. "I suppose in a situation like this, I must if it comes to that. The 4th Division will remain safe, Komamura-san."

Komamura nodded. "That is good to hear." His gaze passed over the sleeping Bambietta, curled up against her pillow as he moved to leave the room. "Keep an eye on her, will you? She may not be a threat at the moment, but you never know how a grief-stricken soldier may react to the sight of what appears to be an enemy." Unohana gave a nearly imperceptible nod in reply, and Komamura turned to leave the room satisfied. The Captain strode from the room, doing his best to prevent his broad frame from getting in the way of the other Shinigami as they rushed around the building. Frowning as he laid eyes on the smoke filled sky once more, he spared a glance at the stretch of burning land which provided the battlefield for the showdown between the leaders of both armies. The duel had only gone on for several minutes so far, but the effects of Zanka no Tachi already ravaged the Seireitei. Every Shinigami that Komamura had laid eyes on was dripping with sweat, the water the 4th Division had tried to offer to the wounded had evaporated before it could each touch their lips. Even Komamura himself was suffering, his breathing growing heavy as he panted merely from the oppressive heat that was devastating the land. Shaking his head, the Captain closed his eyes to concentrate as he prepared to choose one of the currently raging battles to assist in. The instant his eyes shut, however, he was abruptly startled awake by an explosion in the distance. Komamura spun, eyes going wide as he spotted the source of the blast. The 1st Division had been reduced to a smoldering heap. But what concerned Komamura even more than the destruction of the buildings was the thought of what lay below the place. With a growl, the Captain was racing towards the site of the burst of energy as fast as he could push himself.

He reached his destination quickly, slowing his pace before entering the wreckage to prevent being taken by surprise by any enemies in wait. Storming towards the location of the hidden entrance known to few, Komamura hurled chunks of rubble aside left and right until he uncovered what used to be the door to the prison. His teeth gritted at the sight of the reinforced gateway blown wide open. "W-who…Who's there…?" A weak voice called to the Captain. Komamura turned, fists tightening in rage as he laid eyes on what was left of the 3rd Seat of the Division, Okikiba Genshirou. Most of the man's body crushed under an enormous slab of rock, only the upper half of his chest and one arm sticking out. Despite the urgency of his goal, Komamura turned from the demolished gate to approach the dying Shinigami, placing a hand on the elderly figure's shoulder and squeezing it gently. "Rest, Okikiba-san. We will not let your sacrifice be in vain."

The Shinigami seemed to relax somewhat, his vision already unfocused as he stared in the general direction of the looking Captain. "Ah…It's you…Genryuusai-dono's…New…Student. What are you…Doing here, boy?" His features took on a confused expression as his eyes began to slowly close. "It's…Dangerous here…" Komamura let out a deep sigh, bowing his head as his brow furled in grief for the incoherent man. The elderly Shinigami had served Yamamoto for nearly as long as the late Sasakibe, and was well known and respected by many throughout the Gotei. Okikiba had been one of the first to accept his unusual appearance after Yamamoto had brought the outcast Komamura into the 1st Division to train him personally. "I know, Okikiba-san. That is why I came." Nodding absentmindedly, the Shinigami gave a hacking cough. "Good, good. When you see Genryuusai-dono…" Okikiba's eyes flew open, face contorting with pain as he reached out with his functional arm to grasp Komamura's shikahakusho as he suddenly turned lucid. "I-..I couldn't stop him…"

"Don't speak, Okikiba-san." The Captain squeezed the shoulder of the weakening Shinigami once more. "No!" The man suddenly exclaimed, his breathing growing even more sporadic. "The enemy leader…He came…And I could do nothing…" A child went through Komamura as Okikiba continued. "Couldn't stop him…I'm so…sorry…I failed you, Genryuusai-dono…" The man's hand slipped from Komamura's chest, collapsing to Okikiba's side before going still. His eyes shut for the last time, and his chest rose in one last rattling breath. The Captain stood over the body of the fallen Shinigami for several moments, his head bowed low in both grief and furious thought. _'The enemy leader? But it only just happened! It's impossible for him to have escaped Zanka no Tachi so easily! Okikiba-san could have been merely speaking incoherently, but…'_ His thoughts turned to Bambietta's nervous confession on the way to the 4th Division. _'She said he has some kind of plan? But how could Juha Bach have been here?'_ He shuddered, putting his speculation aside for the moment as his thoughts turned back to an old foe instead. The Captain rushed through the shattered door of the prison, abruptly halting as he came to a crater blasted open in the floor. The hole stretched down for longer than Komamura's eyes could perceive, but the sight told him that his worst suspicions were confirmed. Taking a deep breath, the Shinigami dropped through the opening.

He landed some time later with a crash that he thought must have woken every prisoner in the facility, but only deathly quiet greeted him in the cell the hole had led to. Just like he had before during the times Komamura had gone to look upon the man responsible for the death of his closest friend, Aizen Sousuke was seated in a high-backed chair of black leather, countless straps of the same dark material keeping him bound to the chair. As usual, the prisoner appeared to be perfectly content with the situation, looking for all the world as if he was seated atop the royal throne he had so desired. There was one stark difference, however. The bindings that typically covered his face were missing, and the man's infuriating smirk greeted his visitor as soon as he landed in the chamber. "To what do I owe the honor of being visited by a man of your rank, Komamura Sajin?" His voice was calm and pleasant, as if ready to offer the Captain a cup of tea and engage in friendly conversation if his bindings had not prevented any movement of his body below the neck. "Silence, Aizen." Komamura thundered, his sword drawn as he peered around the cell before becoming satisfied that he and the bound man were alone. "What transpired here? Tell me."

"Transpired?" Aizen's face took on a confused look, obviously staged for the purpose of enraging his visitor even further. "I had another visitor. Is there something wrong with that?" Komamura snarled, starting forward towards the Shinigami in the chair. "Ah, that would be rather pointless. I am immortal, in case you have forgotten. There is no personal harm you can threaten me with. And if I am correct in my speculations, the government of the Soul Society shall not last the day, so I do not suppose I should fear extension of my sentence if I do not comply." He smiled, giving the imposing figure looming above him a flash of perfectly white teeth and continuing after a measured breath. "However, I am a God and you are merely a Shinigami. And as such, I suppose I should occasionally extend favors to inferior beings such as yourself." He appeared to attempt to shift his body, frowning slightly. "It is strange to speak without the aid of gestures and body language. Ah, I suppose it cannot be helped. Before you came along, I was paid a visit by the leader of the Vandenreich. Juha Bach offered to release me, and wished for me to join him in his simplistic little crusade as a…What did he call it? A "Special War Potential" or something absurd such as that." Komamura drew breath sharply. "And yet you remain here?"

"An innocent man has no reason to flee like a criminal. You can set aside your concerns. As I told him, I have no interest in taking part in such a shortsighted little war. He and his group of brainwashed adoring fools wish only to destroy. That was never my goal. As you can attest to yourself, I could easily have slain the Captains of the Gotei 13 with hardly any effort at all. Yet I graciously spared you all. The only one I sought to kill of your ranks was Yamamoto Genryuusai. He embodies the past. The unchanging excuse for peace and order that Urahara Kisuke and his ilk consider to be sufficient. With him alive for them to desperately cling to like lost children whenever something they do not understand frightens them, the Gotei 13 could never open their eyes and evolve into something greater as I envisioned."

Aizen rolled his neck as he paused for breath, appearing delighted to have a captive audience for the first time in nearly two years. "On the other hand, the Vandenreich merely wishes to crush the Gotei to dust beneath their boots. They do not bring change. They embody only mindless destruction, worse than the Hollows they erase in the name of justice. The fools have once more brought the world to the edge of destruction with their refusal to honor the balance of souls. Immortal I may be, but I have no desire to exist alone in the void that will be all that is left of the world if things do not change quickly." His head tilted to his left as he looked up at Komamura with a pleased expression. "Does that present a satisfactory answer your question, Komamura Sajin?" The Captain growled, turning back to the hole in the ceiling and gathering himself to leap out. "Good enough." He sprung into the air, his immense strength carrying him past level after level of the prison as he took his leave from the eerie place. Already long gone from the chamber, Komamura could not see the cracks appearing to form in the air itself around Aizen and his throne.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: the other fanfic I recent wrote can be considered as canon to the storyline of this. So reading this might help explain a certain appearance in this chapter.

s/8625644/1/End-of-the-Loneliness

As Nodt stood triumphantly over the trembling form of Kurotsuchi Mayuri. "How does it feel, Shinigami? For one such as you who is accustomed to spreading fear wherever he goes to be surrounded with your deepest phobias? Or…" The Quincy kicked the Captain in the side, hard enough to send him rolling several feet away. "Has your mind already shattered? I have given you far larger a dosage of my power than it usually takes to drive a sane being utterly mad. A pity. At least the last one of your rank I slew put up a token amount of resistance." One of As Nodt's glowing thorns moved to hover just above Mayuri's head. "I expected more, especially considered the bravado you spouted before our battle. It seems that not even the honed mind of a man of science can truly escape the raw instinct of terror. Perish." The thorn came down, but pierced only the ground. Mayuri had moved out of the way at the last moment, a deranged expression of delight on his face as he rose to his feet. "Whaaat? Is the experiment over already? It was just starting to get interesting! All that sensory manipulation…How exactly do you do that? It must be some sort of chemical that puts the victim into a state where their latent fears emerge. Am I correct? Ah, forgive me for becoming so overly excited. I will learn the answer myself soon enough when I dissect you." As Nodt frowned, taking a step backward as Mayuri dusted himself off and raised his weapon once more, already with its Shikai activated. "How is this possible? You should not be able to do a thing besides scream in terror."

"I suppose such feeble-minded fools as you are accustomed to facing would be unable to handle the effects of this ability. I on the other hand…I am not a child to be frightened by a few scary images. Though I must admit that some of them were quite interesting. A unique experience for certain. Perhaps I can replicate the effect when I have studied you, and subject myself to it again. I am sure it would be quite enlightening. However, I suppose I cannot indulge myself yet." Mayuri licked his lips, raising his free palm towards the Quincy. "First comes killing you. Slowly. Deliciously slowly."

* * *

Komamura dashed across Seireitei once more after departing Muken, heading back towards the 4th Division. As he approached the barracks once more, something flew from the building towards him. The Captain raised his sword to defend himself, before recognizing the figure and giving a calm nod to the former Stern Ritter as she landed on his shoulder once more. "Good to see that you seem to have recovered somewhat, Bambietta." He felt the impact of her boot against the side of his head a moment later, though not hard enough to do him any real damage. "Obviously, it's not like you could have done much to me! Winning at all was dumb luck and you know it! And who said you could talk to me so informally?!" Komamura gave an amused shake of his head as he approached the barracks. "Hey, hold up." The Captain came to a halt, glancing to his shoulder questioningly. The Quincy gestured, and a shadowy image formed in the air in front of him. The shadow seemed to take the exact shape of Komamura, complete with an outline of Bambietta on his shoulder. "I'm getting out of here, don't want to stick around when the others finish up their fights. Guess I still owe you one, so you can escape too if you want. Quincy pride demands it, that's all." She turned away, hiding her reddening face. "By now, the others will have blocked off all Senkeimon leading out of here. Only way to get out of Soul Society now is like this or with a Garganta. Now get in there before I change my mind!" Komamura gave a small shake of his head, smiling sadly. "I appreciate your offer, I am truly thankful that you would extend such a favor. But I cannot abandon the Gotei now, nor my debt to Genryuusai-sama. But I wish you good luck, I hope the Vandenreich does not attempt to eliminate you once more." The shadow faded away. "Y-you really are a stupid dog, you know that? I might as well stick around a bit for a show then. I can just get out of here whenever I feel like." Komamura nodded, approaching a crowd of gathered Shinigami. Bambietta jumped off of his shoulder as a white haired man approached, greeting Komamura with a short nod. "You won your fight, I heard. Nice work." The other Captain nodded back. "It's good to see you safe as well, Kensei-san."

Before the other man could respond, however, an explosion seemed to rock the entire Seireitei. All eyes were drawn to the wreckage of the 13th Division as the barracks and surrounding buildings were consumed in a vast pillar of light. In the same instant, the already weakening reiatsu of the Gotei 13's leader all but vanished. "Genryuusai-sama!" Komamura gasped, going absolutely still with shock and disbelief. "No…This…It isn't possible." Anything he intended to say further was interrupted, however, by a booming voice. "Greetings, fools of the Gotei 13. Allow me to congratulate you for managing to survive this long. By my calculations, more than eighty percent of your number have already been annihilated." An image of Juha Bach seemed to float in the air above the 4th Division, surrounded by a shining box as if the Shinigami were viewing him on a giant television. The Quincy appeared to be standing in the sky, an enormous claymore in his hand that appeared to consist of pure reishi. Hashvald stood beside him as usual, wearing a cold smirk as he listened to his leader's speech. "You will not last long either. But before you join your brethren, I will reward you for your attempts at resistance by allowing you to witness a historic event. The death of Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryuusai." Juha motioned with his free hand, and something drifted forward from "off screen" for the observers to see. Gasps could be heard from almost every Shinigami present. Komamura merely stared. His mouth fell open as he stared wide eyed up at the image, horrified but unable to avert his gaze. The battered body of Yamamoto floated alongside Bach, supported by rings of reishi around his ankles and remaining wrist. The ancient Shinigami's torso body was covered with numerous deep gashes and stab wounds, made apparent by his lack of any clothing above the waist. His head was bowed, making it impossible for the shocked viewers to even determine if he was still living despite the Vandenreich emperor's claim.

"Behold, Shinigami. Your great leader in all his glory. Look how pathetic he has become. But of course, you are even more pathetic than he. So unsightly. In his prime, he would have never tolerated such weakness among his followers. You all would have been slain out of principle in the Gotei of old. Wouldn't they, old friend?" Bach reached out, cupping Yamamoto's chin and lifting his head to face the observers. Another shocked gasp went through the crowd at the 4th Division. The old man's eyes had been slashed out, an enormous bloody gash across his face from the attack that had blinded him. "…No." After what seemed like an eternity, Yamamoto's bloodstained lips twitched and began to move. "Do not…Fall for his…Attempts to…Demoralize you…You are of the Go-" His words were cut off in a spasm of coughing as Juha calmly ran the glowing weapon through the half dead Shinigami's stomach. "You liar." Bach replied in an amused tone. "Still clinging to maintain your appearance to them even in death? The old you never cared that the Rukongai feared him and called him a demon. You have declined so, Yamamoto Genryuusai. It is almost mercy for me to slay you." The Quincy yanked the broadsword free of Yamamoto's stomach, chuckling as Yamamoto gave no reaction despite the obvious pain.

"No." Few of the Shinigami even noticed the voice that came from among them. "No. NO! HE MUST BE STOPPED!" Komamura shook with barely repressed anger, desperately attempting to concentrate on the few remaining large reiatsu sources in the Seireitei as he located the exact position of the Vandenreich's leader. "I'M COMING, GENRYUUSAI-SAMA!" The Captain hurled himself into the air in the direction of the gruesome scene, bent on saving his teacher's life despite the hopelessness of the situation, howling in blind rage. "No!" Unohana cried, the first to react to Komamura's charge. "Bakudou 63, Sajou Sabaku!" Glowing chains materialized around Komamura, binding his arms to his sides and bringing him crashing to the ground. "GENRYUUSAI-SAMA!" Exerting his monstrous strength, the Captain strained against the binding spell as he let out another bellow. The Kido snapped abruptly, and Komamura gathered himself for a second leap. "Muguruma-san!" Kensei nodded at the woman. Before Komamura could continue towards the 13th Division, his fellow Captain tackled him around the midsection and brought him down once more. "Guh! Snap out of it, you idiot! You'll just get killed too!" The silver haired man yelled as he struggled to hold back Komamura's strength. "My life is insignificant compared to his! UNHAND ME!" The bestial Captain roared, hurling Kensei off of him with a surge of strength. Before he could leave again, however, Unohana completed the lengthy chant she had been reciting as the two struggled. "Bakudou 99, Part One: Kin!" Bands of fabric appeared in the air around Komamura, constricting around him and binding his arms behind his back as well as pinning him down by nailing the fabric to the ground with iron bolts. "RELEASE ME! GENRYUUSAI-SAMA REQUIRES MY AID!" The bound Captain strained against the Kido, which seemed to hold against his efforts. Kensei appeared above him in a flash, ready to interfere if he broke free once more. "…Sorry, man. It's for your own good." His only reply was a primal growl.

"I believe I have given you all enough time to come to terms with reality." Bach's voice caught their attention once more. "Would you care to say any last words to this shadow of the true Gotei 13?" Yamamoto remained still. The claymore pierced him again, this time through the center of his chest. "Well then. I suppose this is the end, isn't it? I do believe it is true what they say. Revenge is a dish best served cold indeed." Juha pulled his weapon free once more, gripping it with both hands and drawing it back over his shoulder as he prepared the final blow. "Farewell, Yamamoto Genryuusai." The elder Shinigami's mouth seemed to twitch once more. Too injured to even speak, his lips slowly formed two words that were obviously directed towards the remaining members of the Gotei.

_"Fight on."_

Juha Bach swung. The glowing blade cut into Yamamoto's neck easily, severing his head from his shoulders with one blow. Before the decapitated head could even begin to fall, however, Bach released his sword with one hand to point his left index finger at what remained of his enemy. The corpse was consumed in a blazing volley of energy blasts taking the form of the Vandenreich's symbol, wiping every trace of the Shinigami from existence. Not even ash remained as Bach let up on the barrage and gave a small smile at his handiwork. With that, the image in the sky abruptly vanished. The observers stood in stunned silence. Despite the chaos in the Seireitei and the clear advantage of the invaders, they had all believed they could depend on their leader in any situation. That no matter the odds, he would turn the tide of the war singlehandedly and rout the Quincy. Now they remained still, as if completely unsure of what to do with their seemingly invincible leader slain before their eyes. Once more, Komamura was the only one to break the silence. **"NOOOOOOOO!"** The Captain howled with a mixture of grief and rage like he had never felt before, exerting every ounce of strength in his body as he attempted to move once more. Tears shone in his golden eyes as he stared desperately into the sky as if praying that what they had been shown was a trick, that his mentor was still alive and well. "A LIE! A TRICK! I WILL KILL HIM!" The fabric pinning to the ground began to rip under the force of his emotionally driven strength. Unohana's eyes closed in sorrow as she made a new hand gesture. "Bakudou 99, Part Two: Bankin." Pure white energy flowed from her to surround Komamura, forming into white fabric as it covered him entirely up to his neck. His movements finally disabled, the Captain could do nothing but scream his dismay to everyone nearby. Kensei approached, sticking his palm in front of Komamura's eyes, an expression of anger and grief plain on his face as well. An instant later, the bound Shinigami went limp. His eyes remained open, staring blankly into space. Unohana gave her colleague a questioning glance. "Technique we developed to force somebody into their inner world…I thought it would be the best thing we could do for him now." The older Captain nodded in reply. "…Hey. I-is he going to be alright?" Unohana turned. Bambietta was staring at the unconscious Komamura with a concerned expression, looking as if she wanted to approach. When she caught Unohana noticing her, she abruptly looked away and blushed slightly as she tried and failed to look uninterested. "I can't say, Quincy-san. I am sorry."

"Hmph. He's too stubborn not to recover." The former Stern Ritter did her best to sound confident as she shot the limp figure another concerned glance when Unohana turned away. "Be that as it may, I'm not sure if making him sleep was the best decision." Kensei frowned. "Why not?" The woman stared into the distance. "They are coming here. At least six of the most powerful ones. It seems large numbers of weaker Quincy have joined the attack as well." Kensei drew his sword, gritting his teeth as he released his Shikai. "We won't go out without a fight."

* * *

Shunsui and Shinji stared as the image in the sky over their location faded away as well. "YAMA-JII!" Shunsui screamed, his remaining eye going wide in horror at the sight of his teacher killed before him. In that instant, a burst of reishi streaked out of the smoking crater the explosive trap set for their Quincy opponent had produced, piercing Shunsui through the chest. "Goddamn, he's still-" Shinji doubled over as a second shot caught him through the stomach. The two Captains fell to the ground in unison, blood staining the cracked tile beneath them. "…That was a good attack." The Stern Ritter emerged from the smokescreen, his weapon still smoking itself. His glasses were cracked, clothing burnt and torn. "If I had not used my Blut Vene, I highly doubt even I would be in any condition to fight." The elderly Quincy smirked. "But you forgot the most important rule of battle. Never let your guard down." He aimed his gun at Shinji's head, ensuring the aim was perfect. "S-stop!" A new voice came from his side. Hinamori Momo charged from the rubble she had hidden in on Shinji's orders since the fight had begun, her Shikai activated at she ran towards the Stern Ritter. "GET YER ASS OUTTA HERE, YA IDIOT!" Shinji yelled, gesturing wildly at the girl to stop, eyes wide as he swept his hand across his face. His mask began to form, but not quickly enough. Almost lazily, the Quincy aimed his weapon at Momo instead. As his finger pulled the trigger however, the Stern Ritter felt something pressed against his back.

"Cero Metrelleta." The Quincy was blasted forward by a blast of blue light before he could fire, which was almost instantly followed by countless more. The volley of Ceros continued to blast away at the man, enveloping him in flash after flash of blue energy as he was propelled flying into a heap of rubble a distance away with a crash. "Looks like I made it just in time, huh?" Shunsui's eye widened in recognition. "You…You're the Primera Espada!" Coyote Starrk stood in his released state where the Quincy had been a moment before, his left pistol aimed at the wreckage the Stern Ritter had vanished into as he carefully watched for any signs of movement. The gray and white clad figure gave him a nod once he was satisfied, reaching down to help Shinji to his feet before doing the same for Shunsui. "Former. Guess I made up for shooting you in the back, huh?" Shinji frowned, allowing his mask to vanish as he approached his Vice Captain. "Ya dumbass. Didn't I tell ya not to get anywhere near that guy?! If the cowboy here hadn't shown up, ya would have died. Next time, stick ta the orders. Got it? Don't they teach ya that crap about letting yer ally die in the academy anymore?" Momo hung her head. "…Y-yes, Hirako-taichou." Shinji grimaced, giving her a quick pat on the shoulder. "No time for moping around…And that was one hell of a Kidou you pulled off."

"It's time to go." Their rescuer flicked his right pistol, a Garganta tearing itself into existence behind him. "Go?" Shunsui glanced from the gateway and the Arrancar. "We can't just leave the others behind." Starrk grinned. "I don't think that'll be a problem. I just got here first." As he spoke, several new reiatsus began to appear across the Seireitei. "Now get in there. I'd rather not stick around to fight the guy I saved you lot from." The four stepped into the Garganta, a path of reishi forming below their feet, Shunsui being helped along by the Arrancar.

* * *

Kensei spun his knife around, shifting nervously as the horde of Quincy grew closer and closer in the distance. "We'll take most of 'em with us at least." His senior nodded, slowly drawing her own weapon without a word, looking almost regretful as she did so. Several of the Shinigami around them hesitantly raised their own swords. Others lay on the ground, shaking or sobbing with fear as their end approached the 4th Division. Bambietta stood in front of the bound and unconscious Komamura, gripping her newly reformed sword tightly with both hands. The Quincy lines suddenly came to a halt several dozen meters from the barracks. A Quincy emerged from the ranks, his clothing distinguishing him from the masked army behind him. He wore glasses, the right edge of his face marked by a series of spots. "Hold position and prepare to fire, Soldat." The army moved as one, making identical motions as simple bows formed in their hands. Each Quincy in the front row formed a glowing arrow, pulling back on their bowstrings as they prepared to release the attacks at the resistance before them. A sadistic smirk spread over the Stern Ritter's face. "Fire. Don't stop until it is dust." The soldiers let their arrows fly together, the deadly barrage streaking through the air towards the Shinigami on the front lines. Some of them winced, others closed their eyes entirely as they awaited their deaths. However, death did not come. They opened their eyes after several seconds had passed without arrows piercing their bodies, only to see a shimmering wall between them and the invaders. The wall was merely one side of a box that covered the entire barracks, protecting the area from all sides. Kensei glanced around wildly. "No way, this looks like…"

"It is." Two Shinigami stood atop the main building of the division, both making complicated gestures. "It looks like we got here just in time." A grin spread across Kensei's face. "Hacchi, you're a damn welcome sight. Glad you're here too, Tessai-san." The former Captain of the Kidou Corps gave the other man a brief nod as he continued a long chant under his breath to continue strengthening the barrier.

* * *

"Ugh!" Rose staggered back as his opponent's knee caught him in the stomach, barely raising his whip in time to deflect a punch aimed for his face. "What's wrong?" NaNaNa Najahkoop grinned. "You've gotten slower since the old bastard kicked the bucket. Losing your resolve? Crying for your jii-san? How cute." The Quincy lashed out with a kick, taking the Shinigami in the chest and sending him to the ground. "Guess I underestimated you a bit when I said you'd be dead in five minutes. Oh well. Better late than never, huh?" A blade of reishi formed in the Stern Ritter's hand as he raised it high into the air. "Die." Rose groaned as the blade swung down, reaching up to try and don his mask before the strike could land. Before the sword got close to him however, the Quincy was suddenly sent flying through the air. "…Heh, how's that for an entrance. That's how you do one, Rose. No artsy crap, just badass." Standing protectively over the injured Shinigami was Aikawa Love, his enormous Shikai slung over his shoulder. Rose managed to grin back. "As usual, no style." Love reached down, helping the other man to his feet before extending his fist. The other Shinigami smiled, reaching out with his own to bump lightly against Love's. "Alright, we gotta get out of here." Rose frowned. "With both of us, this one won't be a problem." His comrade shook his head. "Yeah, but the plan is settled. Retreat is first priority here." He gestured at the Senkeimon he had arrived from. "We'll pay these bastards back soon enough."

* * *

"What the hell is this?!" Shaz Domino bared his teeth with rage as the volley of arrows he had ordered all exploded uselessly against the barrier that had formed out of nowhere. "Blast it down!" The Shinigami inside watched nervously as the barrage seemed to intensify. The walls held under the assault, however, the arrows useless against the Kidou prowess of the two masters. "We can't last forever like this though." Kensei commented, gesturing at the continuous stream of arrows. "Nor will we have to." Hacchi smiled. "Tessai-senpai and I are almost prepared. We will send this entire area to a safe location in the world of the living. Others have gone to assist those of you not present here. The Gotei 13 will endure." A cheer went up from the crowd of startled Shinigami, some embracing one another in tears at the news of their salvation. "We will use forbidden Kidou for this task, so we request you plug your ears for a moment." The group willingly complied with the request of their saviors, covering their ears as the two Kidou masters recited a chant known to few as green light spread throughout the 4th Division. The entire building was enveloped in the glow, shining for a moment before vanishing in a massive pillar of light of the same color. The Quincy stared in shock as their target escaped, leaving no trace of the barracks behind. "…His majesty isn't going to like this." Shaz growled.


	8. Chapter 8

The remaining Stern Ritter had assembled before Juha Bach, kneeling before their emperor as he surveyed the smoldering ruins of the Soul Society. Hashvald and the Hauptmann knelt at the front, the two highest ranking members of the group. "Victory. After 1,000 years, the Gotei 13 has been crushed. I have dreamed of nothing else ever since my previous duel with Yamamoto Genryuusai." He smirked, gaze moving from face to face of his top soldiers. "It matters not that a few insects escaped. I severely doubt most of them will even have the will to fight with the core of their organization broken before their eyes. And if they do, what of it? We have destroyed them at their best. In fact, I am pleased by this development. The survivors will hide in the shadows, shaking in fear at the thought of us discovering and hunting them down like the dogs they are. How ironic for them to suffer the same fate they once inflicted upon us."

Hashvald lifted his head, frowning. "Forgive me, your majesty, but I must ask. What of Kurosaki Ichigo? His reiatsu entered the Soul Society a short time ago, but he has strangely not sought us out. Should some of us not go and eliminate him? The Hauptmann or myself could likely manage it singlehandedly." Bach smiled, shaking his head pleasantly. "There is no need. If his spirit has been broken with the destruction of the Soul Society, then our confrontation will merely be delayed. I am in no hurry. When we obtain our next Stern Ritter candidate, he will come to us. In the meantime, the Soldat have been ordered to fall back temporarily. We will soon follow them and make preparations to crush the Royal Guard. When that is done, we will return to rebuild the Seireitei under our own banner. Now then, let us-" His words were cut off by a surge of reiatsu from across the ruined landscape. Kurosaki Ichigo was racing towards the gathered Quincy. Bach's smile grew. "It seems he is even more foolish than I expected."

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here, you bastard." The Stern Ritter rose to their feet, turning to face the new arrival. Despite his imposing reiatsu, several of their number let out coughs as they attempted to hold back laughter at his battered condition, some not even bothering to hide their mirth. "You guys are the strongest of the enemy army, right?" Bach tilted his head, stroking his chin as if pondering the question. "Enemy. What an interesting way to phrase your question, Kurosaki Ichigo." The half Shinigami remained silent for a moment, his grip on his sword clearly tightening. "Don't screw with me. ARE YOU THE ONES WHO DID ALL THIS OR NOT?!" He screamed, reiatsu pouring from his body as he shook with rage. The leader of the Quincy grinned, nodding. "That makes things easier. Of course we are." Ichigo didn't bother to answer with words, lunging forward towards Bach with Tensa Zangetsu raised over his head to strike.

Before he could reach Juha, however, the blonde Stern Ritter moved into his path. A glowing blade of pure reishi forming in his hand as he blocked the attack, Hashvald gritted his teeth in exertion as he managed to bring Ichigo's strike to a stop. "Do you think you can lay a hand on a king without first facing his guard?" The young man heard a click from behind him as the Hauptmann pressed his pistol up against the back of his head, freezing out of a sense of self-preservation as he turned enough to see the weapon against his skull. The other Stern Ritter moved in as well, their own weapons materializing in their hands. "You were a fool to think you could fight us all. Now you will die without avenging a single one of the Shinigami we have slain." The older glasses wearing man glanced at his leader for approval before pulling the trigger.

"Stand down, Stern Ritter." The Hauptmann frowned at the order, but complied without hesitation as he withdrew his gun from Ichigo. "But your majesty! One like him does not deserve the privilege of being slain by you directly!" Hashvald protested, though he too grudgingly stepped aside and lowered his own weapon. "I shall show him his helplessness myself. You will learn the true meaning of despair before we are done, Kurosaki. Come." Ichigo snarled, charging one more at Bach. The Quincy's infuriating smile never left his face as he reached out with his bare hand and brought Zangetsu to a stop before it could make contact with his neck. "What a dull blade, Ichigo. And to think I made you one of the War Potentials. I must say, I will be disappointed if this is all you are capable of." His free hand formed a fist before lashing out to strike the Shinigami in the jaw, sending him staggering back. His left slammed into Ichigo's stomach a moment later, causing the much younger fighter to double over in pain, hacking and coughing. Before his opponent could recover, Bach seized the collar of his shikahakusho and spun around before hurling him flying away to crash across an impressive distance of ruined terrain.

Grunting in pain, Ichigo raised his head to find Juha standing over him with the same amused expression. "You must know that if I was to actually draw my sword, I could slay you with a single blow. As it is, I am holding back on my strikes to allow our so called battle to last even longer. What chance do you think you have?" Ichigo groaned, pushing himself to his feet with a slight wince of pain from his bruised ribs. "Logically? I'm screwed. But I've been in situations like this before where I didn't stand a chance. Yet somehow I'm still around and the guys I fought aren't. Ulquiorra, Aizen, Ichimaru…Care to try your own luck, you bastard?" Bach's expression darkened. "You insolent brat." His hand swept forward in a blur of movement, striking Ichigo across the face with the back of his hand and sending him skidding across the rubble on his back.

Ichigo groaned in pain, the left side of his face on fire with pain as he struggled to rise once more. Wordlessly he charged again, swinging with all his might only for Bach to catch his blade just as he had before. "You repeat the same action with even less strength remaining than before, yet you hope for a different outcome?" Ichigo managed to force a grin of his own. "Not quite. Getsuga…" As the Quincy held Tensa Zangetsu tight in his fist, pitch black reiatsu gathered around the Zanpakuto. "TENSHOU!" The Shinigami released the blast with his weapon barely a foot from his enemy's face as he held it in his grasp. A massive explosion of dark energy enveloped the entire area, stopping just short of the assembled Stern Ritter. "Your majesty!" Hashvald cried out into the shroud of reiatsu, barely restraining himself from leaping to the aid of his leader. Ichigo panted, glaring into the smoke generated by the attack. "Ha…H-how's that?"

The cold voice came from directly in front of him once more. "Better. But still woefully insufficient." Bach strode into view, his smile having grown even more. Aside from wisps of smoke drifting off of his left hand, the Quincy emperor was untouched. "Getsuga Tenshou is your strongest attack, Kurosaki Ichigo. I believe we have settled who the stronger one between us is, so I fail to see a point in this battle continuing. I do have a bit of time to spare before I depart, however. Perhaps you would care to question me as to our motivation for our actions? The history of my glorious Vandenreich, your new so called enemies?" Ichigo glared. "I don't need to know. You show up here and start killing my friends. You're an enemy I need to beat. That's all I need to know about you."

Bach almost sadly shook his head. "Tragic. Truly tragic. Is that how you see the world, boy? Nothing but black and white? Good people lined up on one side behind you ready to help you charge forward and eliminate the evil people? I am sorry to inform you that you are wrong. I am well aware of your friendship with Ishida Uryu. You must approve of his people being slaughtered if you unconditionally believe that the Gotei 13 is true and just at all times. And even that is not all there is to the Soul Society you do not know the full extent of. Tell me. Recently, you met another who stood against the Shinigami, did you not? One who once served them himself. I speak of course of your predecessor as Substitute Shinigami, Ginjou Kujou." Ichigo's grip on Zangetsu tightened. "I did." Bach sighed. "And yet you still believe in the Gotei? How much did he tell you? I am certain he at least told you the truth of your title of Substitute and what it truly means." Ichigo remained silent. Bach raised a finger to his chin, smiling. "Well, allow me to share with you something I am guessing he did not. The true reason for his exile." Ichigo tensed, taking a step forward almost curiously despite himself.

"Ginjou Kujou is my descendant."

"W-what?" Ichigo's eyes went wide as he let out a brief gasp before he could control himself. Bach gave a short chuckle at the reaction his words had inspired before continuing. "Yes, it is true. But despite that, he never knew his true heritage until long after he was condemned. Yamamoto on the other hand...The senile old fool used to occasionally have flashes of intelligence. Something about Ginjou always struck him as odd. While my heir enjoyed the friendship of many other captains of the Gotei 13, Yamamoto Genryuusai was always distant in comparison. Eventually, he could not take it any longer. He ordered the Onmitsukidou to investigate Ginjou's heritage. Even for them, the process took ages. But eventually they discovered it. At long last, his family was finally linked back to me. Do you know what happened then? Paranoid as he was, Yamamoto knew I was still out there and likely knew the truth myself. He knew that I would certainly try to sway young Ginjou to my side, and thus took preemptive action."

Ichigo stared in disbelief. "H-he didn't. Jii-san was a hard-ass, but there's no way he…Is there?" Bach gave a cold and humorless smile. "Are you finally beginning to see that there is more to the organization you follow like a trained hound than purity and virtue? Good. Genryuusai took action. But he could not simply go out and strike Ginjou down. As well liked as he was, even the Soutaichou would have stirred up quite a bit of unrest if he did such a thing. And he did not wish to explain and reveal the incident that occurred 1,000 years ago to the current generation. As such, he gave the Onmitsukidou very specific orders."

Ichigo's eyes widened in horror, flashing back to the statements made by Ginjou himself and the Shinigami. "-the Shinigami betrayed me." Ginjou had insisted, and Ichigo felt no lie in his blade as they clashed.

"He was a criminal who killed many!" Neither had he believed the Captain of the 2nd Division to be lying, she likely truly believed it. Ichigo had put the inconsistency out of his mind until now, but uncertainty ran through him again just like it had when Ginjou had told Ichigo his story.

"That's right. During the night Ginjou left the Soul Society under friendly terms for the final time, the select members of the Onmitsukidou who Yamamoto chose for their absolute loyalty struck. Dozens of Ginjou's closest friends among the Gotei were slaughtered, their corpses displayed as if they had been struck down brutally, which would immediately call to mind his wild fighting style. He was quite cunning, I must admit. When Ginjou returned to Soul Society from his last mission on their orders, he found himself surrounded by swords in place of friends."

* * *

Years ago, Ginjou Kujou grinned as he stepped through the Senkaimon into the 8th Division as he always did when returning home. "Oi, Kyoraku! Hope you got some good sake tonight, I need a goddamn drink after all that! Took me forever to track down that last Hollow, but at least the kids it was trying to kill are gonna be fine." His smile turned to a frown as he found no sight of the older Shinigami anywhere, nor the usual few who kept watch or took part in their Captain's drinking parties. "Eh? The hell is everybody?" He took another step, but froze as he felt a sword pressed against his neck from behind. Several other figures emerged from the shadows around the barracks, their clothing marking them as members of the Onmitsukidou. "Ginjou Kujou, Substitute Shinigami. You are hereby to be taken into custody for treason against the Gotei 13."

"…The fuck?" Ginjou frowned, not comprehending the situation as he glanced from concealed face to concealed face. "This some kind of joke? You dumbasses decided to go dress up as wannabe ninjas to pull some stupid prank on me? I ain't in the mood for this crap." He reached up to brush away the sword at his throat, but froze as he felt the edge begin to bite into his neck the moment he moved. "Remain still, or else we will have no choice but to retaliate with lethal force as has been authorized." The Substitute Shinigami gritted his teeth, lowering his hand to side once more. "That's better. You will follow us to the chambers of the Central 46 immediately for trial. If you do not, we will simply kill you right now." Ginjou slowly took a step forward, the Onmitsukidou member behind him matching his movements to keep his sword at the prisoner's throat. "So who the hell did I supposedly kill?" He rolled his eyes, forcing himself to keep up a casual attitude as he watched for any opportunity to break free as he faked a yawn. The others followed around him to form a ring around their captive, swords all pointed at Ginjou's chest. "Mizushima Genkichi. Tanaka Manami. Watanabe Ryouka. They number among the slain, all of whom were quite close to you. Traitor." Ginjou's eyes flew wide open. "BULLSHIT!" He slammed his elbow into the stomach of the man behind him, causing him to double over in pain. Before his captor could slit his throat, Ginjou vanished from the ring of Onmitsukidou, appearing several meters away with his hand on his Zanpakuto. "I don't know who really killed them, but I'm going to fucking made sure they die myself. Don't get in my way."

The Shinigami before him seemed not to listen, charging at the Substitute in unison. "Heh, fine then. You first." Ginjou began to draw his sword with a smirk, but froze with a grunt of pain as a sword suddenly pierced him from behind. Coughing, he staggered forwards off of the blade in his chest and spun to face his new opponent. "K-Kyoraku?! You too?!" The Captain of the 8th Division finished emerging from the shadows themselves behind Ginjou, his Shikai already active as he looked at the man with a regretful expression. "Come quietly, Kujou-kun. Please. Don't make this any harder." Ginjou snarled in response, finishing drawing his sword as he prepared to charge the Captain. Before he could step forward, however, several more blades pierced him from behind. "..Guh…Forgot about those little fodder…" He fell to his knees, spitting up blood onto the ground at Shunsui's feet. "The entire world's lost their damn minds." He could feel them place a collar around his neck he knew would suppress his reiatsu and prevent him from releasing his sword. Two of them pulled him to his feet by his arms, half dragging him along as they traveled through the Seireitei with Shunsui following behind.

* * *

Ginjou was vaguely aware that the scenery had changed when his captors unceremoniously released his arms, allowing him to fall forwards to the ground. "Substitute Shinigami, Ginjou Kujou!" An elderly voice boomed in his ears, amplified by some unknown source. "Rise and face your trial." With a groan, Ginjou pushed himself to his hands and knees before finally regaining his footing. "Kyoraku Shunsui of the 8th Division. Your aid in the capture of this criminal is valued, but this place is off limits to all but the judged and the Onmitsukidou." Ginjou turned in time to see his former friend turn to leave, nodding briefly at him. Ginjou merely raised his right fist at him with his middle finger extended into the air in reply. He took a few unstable steps before being satisfied with his balance, glaring around the dark room at the various old men who concealed themselves behind screens with the number of their seat inscribed on each.

"Heh. I always thought this was a funny setup. You geezers act so high'n mighty, yet you don't even have the guts to show your wrinkly ass faces to who you judge?" The voice rose, and Ginjou smirked. "Know your place, you mere Substitute! Don't you realize who we are?! A word from us and those who escorted you here will cut you down in a moment!" The voice seemed to manage to bring itself under control. "Now then, read the charges." A new voice spoke up, slightly calmer than the first. "Ginjou Kujou. You are accused of treason against the Gotei 13 by act of murdering your fellow Shinigami." The man read name after name from a list. Ginjou's rage grew and grew with each of the names of his former companions the judge called out, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists tighter with each word. "You don't have shit to prove it." The first voice spoke up, sounding almost amused. "No? You were the last one to be seen with any of them when you left Soul Society last after the little party you had partaken in with them. We have other evidence, but let us present the most damning now." A nearby Onmitsukidou member unwrapped a cloth covered object in his hands, raising it up for all to see. "Your badge as a Substitute Shinigami."

"And exactly what's that supposed to prove?" Ginjou's eyes narrowed. "Be silent and listen. Of course you did not know this before, but this badge was never meant to bestow upon you any special status or position alone. It was created by Ukitake Juushiro on our orders for one purpose and one purpose only. Control. The badge monitors your actions at all times, and can even control your reiatsu if we should so choose." Ginjou stared in disbelief in the general direction of the speaker. "What…? What the fuck…?" The judge continued, sounding as if he had to struggle to contain a chuckle at the look of utter betrayal in Ginjou's eyes. "The badge was active last night as usual. It recorded the sounds of you turning on the victims and slaughtering them."

The Onmitsukidou performed a gesture over the badge, and sound began to play from seemingly nowhere. Screams of agony filled the chamber, clearly recognizable as the voices of Ginjou's friends. The cries continued for several seconds until Ginjou could stand it no longer. "TURN IT THE FUCK OFF!" The head judge reached around his screen and gestured at the man holding the badge, who cut off the sounds with another motion. "Now then. How do you plead against this?" Ginjou did his best to steel himself, practically seething with rage now at the Central 46, the true murders, the world in general. "I didn't even take the badge with me last night! I couldn't even find-" He froze in the middle of his sentence. "I've been framed." At this, the judges actually laughed, the leader's tone mocking as he replied. "Is that truly the best defense you can muster? You were framed? By who, pray tell? The only one who could have known the badge would incriminate you is a high ranking member of the Gotei 13 itself. What reason would we have to get rid of you? As temperamental as you are, you made a magnificent pawn. We would not dispose of you unless necessary, please believe us."

"…Not anymore…" Ginjou growled. "Not anymore. I'm gonna pay you all back tenfold for this. I'm not gonna rest until you all suffer. Each and every single one of you goddamn backstabbers." Around him, the Onmitsukidou drew their swords. "I'm afraid that is unlikely. I shall now give the sentence! For crimes of treason and murder, Substitute Shinigami Ginjou Kujou shall be executed. This sentence is to be carried out immediately!" The Shinigami closed in. For the first time since the trial had started, however, Ginjou smiled. "You think you can kill me just because you sealed some of my power? I don't need my Shinigami powers to deal with little shits like you." One of his opponents lunged as he reached towards the pendent he wore around his neck, a flash of light emanating from his hand.

In the next instant, the attacker had been split in half. Ginjou now held an enormous claymore, modified so that the handle extended even above the hilt to allow the user to wield it in multiple ways. "Get a load of this, my Cross of Scaffold. I think I like it better than my other powers now, it didn't come from a goddamn Shinigami." He lunged forward, impaling one of his opponents through the chest and lifting their limp form off the ground. "Now I'll take what's mine, thanks." The badge fell from the Onmitsukidou's lifeless hand into Ginjou's. Hurling the corpse off his sword, the Fullbringer turned to face the remaining Shinigami with a smirk. "And let's get rid of this too for good measure." He casually reached up and snapped the collar off, cracking his neck from side to side for good measure. "Come on then." Ginjou charged, moving faster than his opponents could register. Several members of the Onmitsukidou fell limply to the ground, some were brutally hacked in half, and others were merely struck by Ginjou's fist or elbow hard enough to knock them unconscious.

His face flecked with blood, the Fullbringer turned to face the side of the room the head of the Central 46 sat at along with others. "I'm gonna conduct a little trial of my own." His weapon began to glow with his reiatsu, power flowing from it until there seemed to be a the outline of a second sword made entire of energy surrounding the physical blade.

"For being a bunch of backstabbing geezers with overinflated egos…" He gripped his sword tightly in both hands, lifting it over his shoulder.

"H-hold on! S-stop this, Kujou! We can be r-reasonable!" The head of the council stammered, tripping over his own robes as he tries his best to run back into his private quarters for protection.

Ginjou smirked. "Guilty." He swung the claymore, releasing the built up power in a massive wave of energy that blasted through the chamber wall.

* * *

Years later, Ginjou lay on his back atop a grassy hill in the world of the living as he held up what he once believed was a mark of honor in front of his face. His shikahakusho was tattered, and any would be able to tell he had barely slept for days. "No point in throwing away the badge now. My Shinigami powers began to deactivate started since I got away. Now I'm just left with Fullbring. And that ain't enough to take on the whole Gotei, all I can do is fucking run away. This is fucking hopeless. I'm all alone here, there's no way I can do it by myself." The former Substitute Shinigami's eyes began to close as he succumbed to exhaustion. _'Maybe one of them'll show up and put me out of my misery while I'm asleep.'_

"NO! Run!" A feminine shriek pierced its way into Ginjou's dreams. The Fullbringer blinked sleepily. "Grab him and get out of here!" A man this time. And following his shout came a bestial roar that no human could make. A Hollow. "I don't know what the hell's going on, but-" The man's voice broke with a grunt of pain and a crunching sound, then silence. The woman screamed again. "KOUJIRO!" Ginjou's eyes finally flew open. Groaning he surveyed the area. The noises were coming from the base of the hill. "I-it's alright, I won't let it get you. You'll be alright, Tsu-" Ginjou dashed into view just as another sickening crunch sounded.

The monstrous Hollow had seized the woman in its jaws, and Ginjou could clearly see it was too late for her. The creature hurled her aside near what remained of a figure Ginjou guessed was the man he had heard, blood dripping from its fangs as it turned to the third human, a young child huddled against a nearby tree. The boy stared up at the monster, his face splattered with his mother's blood. He seemed to have no reaction as it leaned down to devour him as well, staring at its bloodstained teeth as it opened its mouth wide. In the instant before the Hollow could reach the child, however, it made a gurgling noise and staggered backwards.

Ginjou stood between it and the boy, Cross of Scaffold in his hand. With one last roar of rage, the monstrous being split in half and collapsed to the ground. Ginjou spat at its feet, turning to the human child that now gazed up at him with wide innocent eyes. "…Are you alone now?" The question seemed to have an obvious answer, and Ginjou winced as he glanced over his shoulder at the remains of who he guessed had been the boy's parents. "I see. Then you're just like me." He knelt in front of the child, dismissing his sword as he placed a comforting hand on his head.

"Then starting from today, it'll be the two of us. Just us against this hell they call a world. You understand. I know you do. Why did they have to die like this? A Shinigami should have been here to save them. But they're probably all still to busy hunting down innocent guys to worry about mere humans." The boy may not have understood the words, but he could tell their general meaning. He slowly nodded. "Heh. What's your name, kid?" He patted his new companion, pulling him into a comforting embrace.

"Ts-Tsukishima. Shukuro Tsukishima." At the feeling of the Fullbringer's comforting grasp, tears began to form in Tsukishima's eyes as the recent events finally began to sink in. He buried his face in Ginjou's shoulder, the sleeve of the shikahakusho growing damp.

"Ginjou. Ginjou Kujou."

* * *

"…What the hell am I thinking?" Ginjou stood over the sleeping form of Tsukishima, the child had seemingly cried himself to sleep. "They're just gonna hunt me down. And then they'll probably wipe the kid's memories or some shit like that, and that's if they don't sent a bunch of 11th Division lunatics who'll probably kill him too for shits."

"Quite the quandary." A calm voice came from behind Ginjou. "If only there was a way to disable the tracking and sealing function of that badge." The Fullbringer spun. "Who the hell are you?" Standing before him was a young looking man with brown hair and square glasses, dressed in the standard garb of a Shinigami. He wore a pleasant smile, nodding at the sleeping Tsukishima. "That was quite the charitable act for one accused of such crimes." Cross of Scaffold was in Ginjou's hand immediately, the tip pointed directly at the newcomer's throat. "Now, now. I am not here for violence. I wish only to talk, but first…" The Shinigami seemed to merely twitch. Ginjou blinked. His badge was in the man's hand, despite being tied to his wrist a moment before.

"Quite the intriguing design. Ukitake Juushiro is a more conniving man than he appears, it would seem." His reiatsu seemed to flow into the badge, which pulsed with energy. The process lasted for merely a few seconds, the glow fading shortly as the Shinigami tossed the badge back to Ginjou. The Fullbringer caught it, stuffing it into his robes before tightening his grip on his weapon with both hands. "What the hell was that?! How did you move that fast?! AND JUST WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" In response, the glasses wearing man raised a finger and pressed it to his lips in one smooth motion.

"Hush. Do not raise your voice, Ginjou Kujou. There is a child sleeping. And you will be a terrible influence on him if you keep your habit of using such language." Ginjou growled, taking a step forward. "But I will answer you anyway. I have disabled the functions of the badge that you would find less than pleasing. I moved that fast because I am well on my way to complete mastery of all aspects of Shinigami combat. And my name is Aizen Sousuke." The Fullbringer continued to glare, though he lowered the tip of his weapon slightly. "What do you want?" Aizen smiled, spreading his arms in a calming gesture. "Nothing in particular. If I am correct, aiding you will serve my purposes in the end. What if I told you…That there was a way to reawaken the Shinigami abilities currently repressed in you?"

Ginjou grinned back. "Then I'd say I'm all ears."

* * *

"N-no way…H-how do you know all of this?!" Ichigo stammered when Bach had finished telling the tale of Ginjou's escape from Soul Society. "A very good question. I learned it from Ginjou himself." The Substitute Shinigami continued to stare wide eyed at the Quincy. "W-what? How's that possible?! Are you telling me he's still-" Bach smirked. "Enough. I have grown tired of our game, Kurosaki Ichigo. The Royal Guard shall soon arrive, and I have no more time to waste educating a fool." His hand reached beneath his cloak, tapping his normally concealed Quincy cross. With a flash of light, his sword materialized in his hand. "So weak, Ichigo. You are unsightly. This battle is over."

In a flash, the emperor of the Vandenreich stood behind the stunned Shinigami, his sword raised high above his head in preparation to descend upon the neck of his target. "Farewell, child."


End file.
